A Salvatore On Each Arm: The High School Years
by GoodnightNobody
Summary: A sequel(ish) to "A Salvatore On Each Arm". Elena and the boys struggle to deal with the consequences of their unconventional relationship. This story contains a lot of realistic/ graphic pregnancy, childbirth, nursing, post-postpartum stuff, so if that makes you uncomfortable you may want to avoid it!Rated M for MATURE audiences- S/E, D/E, S/D/E (threesome).
1. Preface

Jenna had taken Elena to the emergency room on a Sunday morning, after she had collapsed from exhaustion and dehydration. She had been fighting the flu for days and it had finally gotten the best of her.

When Stefan and Damon arrived at the hospital and where told only one person could go back to her room and Damon let Stefan go, knowing that Elena would want him when she woke up confused and disoriented.

Stefan sat next to her bed as she received an IV of fluids and antibiotics. She was groggy but awake when the doctor came in and stood at the foot of her bed.

"Would you like him to leave the room while I give you your medical information?" He said without looking up from her chart.

"No." Elena's voice was low and raspy. "He can stay." Stefan reached out and took her hand, careful not to touch the IV line taped to it. "What medical information? They told me I could go home after I got fluids."

"Did you know that you are pregnant?"

"What?" Stefan piped in from his chair.

"Elena's blood work came back positive for pregnancy. I am going to order an ultrasound. You can go home after that." He stated very matter of factly before exiting the room.

She and Stefan exchanged glances, before "you need to get Damon" spilled from her lips.


	2. Forty Weeks and One Day

Elena and Damon returned from her appointment. At forty weeks and one day pregnant, the midwife had recommended natural methods to induce labor. Damon was far more excited about them then Elena was. She felt massive and uncomfortable and the last thing she wanted to do was to participate in sexual activity of any kind.

"Good news!" Damon said as they entered the kitchen.

"We are going to have a baby today?" Stefan joked, pulling Elena into his arms. She buried her face in his chest, clearly unamused by the exchange.

"Better. Elena needs seamen on her cervix and her nipples stimulated."

"I know you can't see my face, but I'm rolling my eyes." She responded into Stefan's chest.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do." He said into her hair, kissing the top of her head and running his hands over her back.

"However…" She peaked up at him. "I really don't want to be pregnant anymore."

"Come sit with me." He took her hand.

Stefan sat down at the kitchen table and pulled her into his lap. Her belly was far to big to sit like they used to with her legs straddled, instead they hung to one side. Stefan used a finger to tilt her head, their mouths inches apart. He nipped along her bottom lip. He started out softly but soon incorporated his teeth, biting it between them and then moving a fraction of an inch and biting into it again.

Stefan kept his mouth moving slowly. Every time she tried to intensify the kiss, he pulled his head back. It didn't take long for her to become frustrated. She moved her hands to his throat and held his head in place as she pressed her mouth to his. She opened her mouth wide, taking as much of the tender skin she could into her mouth each time their lips met.

Stefan ran his fingers along her arm. He watched her nipples stiffen under the thin material of her sundress. He slid one of the straps down her arm and moved his hand across her sternum and into the cup of her bra. He brushed his index finger back and forth over her erect nipple, feeling the skin pucker.

Elena groaned and closed her eyes. She dropped her head back and reclined her body so she was cradled in the crook of Stefan's arm. He pinched her nipple between his thumb and index fingers, before moving them up to her areola and applying pressure there.

He separated their lips and licked his way down her throat and to her chest. He pulled the cup of her bra down, exposing her swollen breast, and moved his mouth to it. He continued to squeeze it rhythmically with his hand as he attached his mouth, opening it wide to take as much as he could and suckling.

Elena, who had come into the room moments ago ready to have a snack and take a nap, was now writhing in his lap. The tissue of her breasts was tender and her loins were tingling and lubricating. She crossed her legs to alleviate some of the throbbing, but her panties were already uncomfortably wet. Apparently her body wanted this baby out just as badly as she did.

"Keep going Stef." Damon piped in from across the room. "The doctor said five minutes at a time."

Stefan narrowed his mouth, creating a vacuum with his cheeks, and Elena used the hair on the back of his neck to pull his mouth off.

"Let's go upstairs, I'm ready."

"No." He shook his head and glanced at Damon. "You're not ready just yet."

He pulled the other cup of her bra down and massaged the newly exposed breast. Damon came over and attached his mouth to the one Stefan had just vacated. Elena turned her head back to Stefan's and sucked his lip into her mouth, biting into it when Damon made a particularly aggressive movement with his mouth. She moaned and let her legs fall open, hoping Damon, who was kneeing next to her, would take a hint about what she wanted, but it was Stefan who slid his hand over the swell of her belly and to the apex and pressed his fingers into her over the material of her dress.

Elena moved her own hands to the hem of her dress and pulled it up her thighs, tucking it under the weight of her protruding belly. She grasped Stefan hand in hers and slid it between her legs, opening them further.

"Stefan…" She breathed out, knowing that he was probably more likely to respond to her pleas then Damon. "… Please… I need more…"

Stefan pressed into her vagina over her damp panties. She ground her hips down into his hands, letting out a huff. He pushed the crotch to the side enough to slide his index and middle fingers inside the fabric, gliding them over her glistening labia.

Stefan pulled back the skin around her clit and started to rub it it little circles, while Damon, who was still blissfully suckling her breast, slid his fingers into her vagina. Stefan watched her face as he cradled her in his arms; it was starting to contort with pleasure. She ground her hips down on to their hands and held Damon's head to her chest, gripping his hair and squeezing her thighs together as she came, trapping their hands.

She took a few deep breaths and both brothers backed off, letting her recompose herself. Her legs hung open and her breasts where still hanging from her dress as Stefan gently rocked her, kissing her forehead.

"Now can we go upstairs?" She asked when she could speak again.

"Is that where you're going to be the most comfortable?" Damon asked.

"As comfortable as a giant pregnant person is going to be anywhere." She cocked an eyebrow.

When the reached the bedroom, Stefan sat on the edge of the bed as Elena stripped out of her clothing. Damon stood behind her and kissed up the side of her neck, wrapping his arms around her to roll her nipples between his fingers.

He walked her forward, so that she was standing between Stefan's legs. Stefan ran his hands over her belly and held her by the sides, before taking her breast into his mouth and suckling until her nipple became elongated and engorged.

"Get on your knees." Damon instructed. She could hear him undoing his belt behind her, as he continued to lick up her neck.

She knelt down between Stefan's legs and moved her hands to the button on his jeans but she stopped her.

"No baby." She looked up at him with a glint in her eyes. "This is about you."

He brushed the hair from her face and tucked it behind her ears. She leaned forward to rest her head in his lap and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Damon got on his knees behind Elena and took her ass in his hands, pushing it up so she was standing on her knees.

"Tell me if you get tired and we'll get in a different position." He whispered in her ear before he took his half hard cock in his hand and ran the head along her labia, while jerking it in his hand. He knew that tonight was supposed to be strictly business, but it just wouldn't be HIM if he didn't tease her a little.

He wrapped the hand that wasn't on his cock around her leg and slid it between her thighs. He trapped her swollen clit between his fingers and alternated pinching and rubbing. He slid his cock up behind her and pressed the head into her vaginal opening.

She groaned into Stefan's leg, tightening her grip on his thighs. Damon eased himself the rest of the way into her and stilled.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded.

"It doesn't hurt?"

"No." She said, finally looking over her shoulder at him. "More."

Damon leaned over and kissed her temple. He sat back on his heals and pulled her ass down with him. He held her hips as he thrust into her so that she didn't have to do much work. He angled his pelvis so he was thrusting deeply. Elena leaned her head back and groaned. Damon cupped the back of her head and brought their lips together. They met in a chaste kiss before she was biting her lip and whining.

Stefan wove his arms under hers and groped her breasts, taking both in his hands and applying rhythmic pressure. Elena held her breath and her eyes shot open to stare into Damon's as she reached orgasm.

Damon changed the angled of penetration and lessened the depth of his thrusts. He bit into Elena's shoulder with blunt teeth as he released into her. His milky spurts of seaman shooting up inside her and soaking into her cervix.

Elena used Stefan's legs to pull herself into a standing position, barely beating the cramp that was developing in her calf. Damon stayed sedated on the floor behind her and Stefan pulled her torso towards him, taking her breast back into his mouth. He was thoroughly enjoying this task.

Elena reached down for the button on his pants and this time, he didn't stop her. He lifted his hips and let her pull them all of the way off before discarding his shirt. He maneuvered her on to the bed and helped her get on her side. He nestled his body up behind her and thrust into her body. She was still wet from his brother.

"Damon?" Elena called from the bed.

"What baby?"

"I want you too." She requested reaching her arms in his direction.

The bigger her stomach had gotten, the more difficult it had become to keep all three of them involved in sexual encounters and Elena missed it. They had mostly been alternating encounters with her since the mechanics had gotten so complex and she tired so easily.

Damon climbed on to the bed and laid on his side in front of her. He tucked hair behind her ear and used the side of his hand to wipe the perspiration from her forehead. She put her head on the pillow next to his so their noses were almost touching. He moved a hand to her breast but she took it in hers, interlacing their fingers and holding it to her chest.

"No more." She murmured, her breasts tender and sore.

Stefan kept a gentle cadence of thrusts. He could tell by the way her head was resting on her pillow that she was exhausted and clearly only doing this as a means to an end. He changed the angle of penetration and thrust himself to completion, making his contribution to soften her cervix. He pulled out of her and kissed the back of her head, wrapping his arms around her body. Her eyes were already closed and her breathing was low and even.


	3. Forty Weeks and Two Days

"Contraction?" Stefan whispered through the dark bedroom when he felt Elena moving around.

"Yes." She gripped his shoulder and bit her lip, waiting for the pain to subside. "A big one."

"Breathe." She heard Damon from the other side of her. He rubbed her hip soothingly.

She climbed over Stefan to get out of bed and waddled to the bathroom. She braced her hands on the vanity and let her head hang.

Damon came into the bathroom and stood next to her. He placed his hand between her shoulder blades and ran it down her back, feeling her spinal column through the cotton t-shirt she was wearing.

"What can I do?" He whispered. He had learned in their childbirth classes that you were supposed to use low, soothing tones during labor.

"I don't think I can do this." Elena answered her face still to the sink.

"I think it's a little late to back out." Damon tried to lighten the mood but it backfired.

"I want Stefan." Her voice hitched. It was becoming a pattern that instead of resolving a conflict with one of them, she simply moved to the other.

"Okay." He took his hand from her back and kissed her shoulder before going to get Stefan.

She was in Stefan's arms as soon as he was within her reach. He used both hands to brush hair from her face and tuck it behind her ears. He encouraged her to hang from his neck and swayed her hips back and forth. She was panting out hot breaths of air into his bare chest.

In the wee hours of the morning, her contractions waned and he built a fire, laying with her on the chaise lounge and combing his fingers through her hair until she was lulled into a fitful sleep.

When she woke again, the sun was starting to peek up over the dewy yard and Stefan made her toast with jam, which she sat at the counter and ate before promptly throwing it up in the sink.

"I'm sorry." Stefan said as he rubbed his hand along her back while she heaved into the stainless steel sink. "You just can't catch a break today."

"Still having contractions?" Damon asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Yes." Elena breathed out. She was hunched over the kitchen counter, resting her weight in her arms, her forehead pressed to the granite.

"Still miserable?"

She didn't answer that one. He already knew the answer. Damon stood behind her and swayed her hips back and forth. He reached a hand up the back of her nightgown and pressed his thumbs into the pressure points in her lower back, just like they had been taught in their natural childbirth class.

"Uhhh…" Elena moaned, releasing a big breath through her parted lips. "That feels good."

Damon kept his thumbs pressing into her for the duration of her contraction. When the pain subsided, she laid her head on the counter. She was starting to feel completely defeated.

"You're not wearing underwear." Damon observed and he moved the hands on her back down to her thighs.

"Damon." Elena lifted her head from the counter. "If you try and have sex with me right now, I will suffocate you in your sleep."

"Oh, I love you too, baby." He laughed.

"I'm not wearing underwear because regular underwear makes my legs numb and I refuse to buy maternity underwear now. I've made it this far."

"Hey. I'm not complaining. In fact, I think you should discontinue all underwear usage indefinitely."

Elena stood and rolled her eyes. She took a few steps towards the living room before she was hunched over again. She turned to Stefan and put her arms around his neck, letting her back arch. She buried her face in his shirt.

By the time the midwife allowed Elena to get into the bathtub, she was in tears, exhaustion and frustration streaming down her face. She settled in Stefan's lap and laid her head back on his shoulder.

They had extensive discussions through the duration of her pregnancy about who was going to be where and doing what during labor and delivery. Ultimately, they had decided that Stefan would be in the tub with her, while Damon would cut the cord and be the first to hold the baby.

Elena's arms were hanging over the sides of the tub, water dripping from her fingertips and making puddles on the floor. For the first time, maybe ever, Damon wasn't getting pissed about it. Her eyes were mostly staying closed and her breath was coming out in long sighs.

"Shhhhhhh…" Stefan held a cold compress to her forehead while she moaned through another contraction. He used the other hand along the upper arm of the hand that was gripping his leg.

"You're already at ten Elena." The midwife tried to encourage her from where she was squatting next to the bath. "A few good pushes and you will have your baby."

Stefan ran his hand up the creamy skin of her thigh, her legs splayed between his, touching both side of the porcelain bathtub.

"My legs are hairy." She mumbled, a little smile coming to her lips.

"There's the little smile I've been waiting for." Stefan whispered in her ear.

"It's hard to smile right now." She replied without opening her eyes.

"I know, baby." He kissed the side of her face. "It's almost over."

"I'm scared." She confessed.

"Everyone is here to help you." He used his index finger to catch the new tears. "And I would never let anything happen to you… Okay?"

"I know." Her voice was breaking.

"So are we going to do this?"

She nodded her head and relaxed the muscles in her body while she waited for the next surge of pain.

Damon stood back and watched their exchange. He and Stefan had opposite effects on Elena. While Stefan could calm her in a second, he got her excited, riled up until she was strutting around with the joy of a child. Maybe there was no one single perfect partner for a person. He shrugged.

He went over to the bath and knelt down. He took her hand in his and kissed across her knuckles. Elena let out a long exhale. She was past the point of talking but she squeezed his hand to acknowledge his presence.

Elena let out a little whimper. She was exhausted and it seemed like she had been pushing for hours. The midwife, who had been standing back for the majority of her labor, came and knelt next to the tub.

"Take a little break." She spoke soothingly. "I am going see what kind of progress you're making." She put a rubber glove on and reached through the water.

Elena let out a long breath and looked over at Damon, squeezing his hand. She could tell he was trying to stay calm for her but he was freaking on the inside. She bit her lip and pressed her back into Stefan's chest, trying to get away, when fingers came in contact with her painfully stretched vagina.

"Elena." The midwife removed her hand from the water and stroked Elena's arm. "I know you wanted to labor in the water, but I need you to get out. I am going to set up a really comfy spot on the bed for you."

"Is something wrong?" Damon asked, the only one brave enough to speak up.

"The reason the baby may not be coming down is because the head is turned a little differently then it should be. I can't feel properly in the water. Let's just get her on the bed and I will be able to tell you more."

They got Elena settled in Damon's bed, situated with pillows on the plastic sheets they had purchased. The baby's awkward position had been a blessing is disguise, because this way there was a brother on each side of her, each holding a leg, all three of them equally engaged.

The midwife gave the go-ahead to continue pushing through contractions. When the baby's head started to crown and Elena let out a particularly intense noise, the midwife gently coaxed her from her trance.

"Elena, Reach down and feel your baby." Elena opened her eyes. "It looks like this little one has a full head of hair."

Elena opened her eyes and looked over her belly at the form appearing between her legs. She let her fingertips brush across the damp fuzz. It gave her the final motivation to push through the burn and bring her child into the world.

Once the shoulders appeared, she wrapped her hands under the baby's arms and pulled it from her body and to her chest. In that moment, time seemed to stand still. The baby was limp on her mother's chest and both brothers watched as the midwife used a blanket to rub the baby. Soon little shrieks were filling the room and the baby was becoming a rosy pink and moving her little limbs.

"It's a girl?" Elena looked down at her daughter. She had thought that she would be able to determine who was the biological father when she saw her child, but when she looked down at the tiny human, she saw her own face staring back at her.

"It's a girl." Stefan confirmed looking down at her.

"Well, what's her name?" The midwife asked.

"Her name is Lily." Elena spoke without hesitation.


	4. New Baby, New Body

Elena laid in Damon's bed, nursing the baby. Damon sat next to them, reading on his iPad, his hand resting gently on her head. The baby coughed and Elena pulled her from her nipple, putting her on her shoulder and patting her back. She used her free hand to pull her top up over her breast and snap it closed.

"Are you almost ready?" Stefan asked from the door.

"I have to get dressed." Elena replied, handing the baby to Damon.

She stepped off the bed and pulled her top off, tossing it into the laundry basket. She went to Damon's dresser, opening the drawer reserved for her clothing and threw several items to the floor.

Stefan watched from the doorway as Damon approached her, the baby hugged protectively to his chest.

"What are you doing?" He said, bending down to pick up the discarded clothing, his 'neat freak' inadvertently showing.

"None of these FIT anymore. I don't understand why my stomach is still so big." Elena found herself getting frustrated more and more easily these days and to add insult to injury, she was still carrying around extra 'baby' weight.

"Wear jeans."

"My regular jean don't fit and refuse to wear maternity clothes, Damon. I'm not pregnant anymore."

"Elena." Damon grabbed her hand and removed it from the drawer. "Cut yourself a break."

Elena felt tears bubbling up in her eyes and getting caught in her eyelashes. She refused to admit it to her lovers, but she felt insecure and self-conscious about her new body. She had essentially gone from the body of a 17 year old stick figure to the body of a voluminous woman.

"Stop." Damon said when he saw the thoughts racing through her head.

She used her hands to cover her face and buried her head in to his chest. He used the hand that wasn't holding the baby to hold her head.

"Stefan." Damon said, looking towards the door. "Why don't you put Lily in her car seat." He handed Stefan the baby.

Damon used both arms to hug her to his chest and swayed them back and forth soothingly, kissing the top of her head and then resting is nose there.

"This is all only temporary." He reminded her. "The no sleeping, the breastfeeding…" He paused. "The body."

"I feel like it's not even MY body anymore." She murmured into his chest, her breath hitching.

"Here." He handed her a dress from the stack of clothing sitting on the dresser. "Wear this. It's pretty and it fits. You wore it a few days ago."

* * *

When they returned to the boarding house, the beer Elena had at lunch was coursing through her veins. She playfully pressed Stefan down to the couch and climbed onto his lap. She took his face in her hands and connected their lips.

She ground her hips down on to his and groaned when he pressed back. She could feel his very solid erection through their clothing. She immediately brought her hands to the button of his jeans, seemingly unable to get to his dick fast enough. She popped them open and reached her hand inside. She swallowed Stefan's groan when she found his cock and grasped it in her hand.

Damon could hear Elena's giggles from the kitchen. He stepped over Lily, who was sleeping in her car seat, and into the living room, to see Elena writhing in his brother's lap. When she heard him enter the room, she sat back on her heels and turned to face him.

"Hi."

"Hi." He walked over and kissed her head before sitting next to his brother. "I am guessing this means you got the thumbs up?" He said, leaning over towards her.

"Yup." She leaned out and pecked his lips.

"Have you been drinking?" He said, licking her boozy saliva from his lips. He cupped the back of her head, looking into her eyes.

"A little bit." She used her thumb and index finger to demonstrate her point. "It's good for lactation."

"How did they even serve you? You're underage."

"It was Matt." She smiled down at Stefan and he smiled back.

Damon tried to quell his temper. He sometimes felt like he was babysitting. He looked over at Stefan and rolled his eyes. He had left Elena in his care for quite literally two hours and he couldn't be responsible.

"Don't." Elena interjected, when she saw the exchange between them. She climbed off Stefan's lap, but he reached out to grab her hand. "Stop." She sighed and pulled her hand away. "I want to nap before the baby wakes up."

"I'll nap with you." Stefan rose from the couch and let her to his bedroom, leaving Damon alone in the living room.

Elena hated when they fought over her and she hated it even more when they treated her like a child, talking over her head like she wasn't even there. Their relationship had been strained ever since the baby had been born and she didn't know how to handle it. She had never had as much as a disagreement with either of them.

When they reached his bedroom and Stefan closed the door behind him, it was very clear that napping was the last thing on his mind. He pressed her against the wall, pushing her dress up around her hips and pulling her panties down her legs.

He sucked her lip into his mouth, increasing the intensity of their kiss. He pulled her dress the rest of the way off and unclasped her bra, letting to fall to the floor, her heavy breasts hanging freely. He kissed and nipped the soft skin on her chest.

He reached under her thighs and picked her up, carrying her over to the bed and laying her on the edge. He reached in his pants and pulled out his dick, which was already hard from their time on the couch. He jerked his cock in his hand while he kissed his way up her body. When he reached her mouth, she grabbed his face.

"The doctor said slowly." She reminded him, holding up her index finger. All of the sudden she had sobered up and had anxious nerves bubbling up inside her.

"I know." He leaned down to kiss her.

She grasped a handful of his hair and held his mouth to hers, but she turned her head away when she heard the baby crying.

"She's fine." Stefan kissed up her neck. "Damon has her."

Elena listened as the cries intensified. The baby's wales stimulated her let down and warm milk started to leak from her breasts and on to Stefan. She put both hands on his chest and pressed him back.

"Stop." She mumbled. Stefan stood, letting out a huff of annoyance when he saw his stained shirt. He had been more teenage boy-ish then ever lately. He didn't understand that the baby's needs came first now.

As soon as she had pressed him off her, Damon was in the doorway with Lily, who was now hysterical, over his shoulder. Elena sat on the edge of the bed and reached her arms out for her Daughter. When Damon passed the baby to her, she cradled her head in one hand and squeezed her breast in the other, as she brought her screaming mouth to her chest.

The baby continued to scream and screech, her mouth open so wide that he couldn't find her nipple. "Shhhhhhh" Elena breathed her as she brushed her leaking nipple against her cheek, a trick she had learned in the baby care class she and Damon had attended, she reflexively turned to her nipple and latched on, gulping a big swig of air before her mother's milk started to flow.

Stefan had closed himself in the bathroom. Elena looked at the floor, trying to blink back the tears that were filling her eyes. Damon sat on the bed next to her. He took the throw blanket from the foot of the bed and draped it across her shoulders; he ran his hand soothingly along the length of her back.

Elena tried to concentrate on her hand, which was applying pressure to her breast rhythmically in time with the baby's suckling, but she could stifle her sniffles.

"Hey." Damon used his thumb and index finger to pinch the boogers starting to drip from her nose and wiped them on his pants. "What's wrong? Don't let Stefan's horny hands get to you." She smiled and shook her head.

"It's fine."

"Just overwhelmed?"

She nodded. He was already across the room picking up the clothing Stefan had pealed from her body. He knelt before her and helped her put her feet into her underwear. He pulled them to her thighs and she stood, so he could pull them the rest of the way up. He took the blanket from her shoulders and tossed it back on to Stefan's bed before leading her back to his room.

* * *

They didn't see Stefan the next few days. They presumed that he had gone on one of his hunting trips. She and Damon and Lily fell into an easy routine.

Damon gently took the sleeping baby from Elena and put her in the basinet he had pulled up to his side of the bed. He leaned over to kiss her goodnight and was pleasantly surprised when she held his head and pressed her tongue into his mouth, intensifying the kiss. He bit her bottom lip between his teeth and then sucked it into his mouth, like the always did.

He groaned and pulled her body closer to his. He ran his hand over her hip and to her ass, gripping the flesh with his hand, loving the baby weight she was still carrying there. He felt his dick hardening where it was pinned between their bodies and he pulled his head back to look at her.

"Is this okay?"

She nodded and tried to pull their lips back together, but Damon resisted.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She specified, rolling to her back and pulling him on top of her.

She let her legs part so he could lay between them and rubbed her pelvis to his, moaning when his erection pressed into her.

Damon sucked and nipped his way from her chin, down her throat and to her chest. He left a trail of feather light kisses along the top of her shirt. He decided he was going to have to take her lead when it came to what she wanted and what she did not want as far as her boobs were concerned.

She slid her hands between them and grasped the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head. Damon kissed down the smooth hallow of her sternum and to the waistband of her panties. He hooked his fingers in the sides and looked up at her for approval, she nodded, looking down at him with hooded, lust filled eyes.

He tossed her panties to the floor and used his hands to hold her thighs open. He stared for a moment and Elena started to panic, afraid that something had changed since childbirth and he wasn't attracted to her anymore. She looked down over the swell of her stomach and tried to close her legs but he held them open.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked, looking up her body to her doe eyes.

"Nothing."

"Elena." He ran his hand along her thighs. "What's wrong baby? Do you want to stop?"

"No." She moved her hands to rest on her stomach. "I's just… My stomach."

"What about your stomach?" Damon furrowed his brow.

"It's still big." She sucked her lip into her mouth and released it with a huff.

"You think I have a problem with your stomach?" He let out a low chuckle and ran his hands over her stomach and to her hands. He interlaced their fingers. "This stomach that carried my child and the big boobs that I see you trying to hide that feed her?" He let go of her hands and ran his hands from the swell of her breast over her stomach and to her thighs. "I've never seen anything more beautiful… And I missed having this with you." He murmured, running his hands along her legs.

She allowed a smile to dance across her face and dropped her head to the pillow behind her. Damon kissed the tender skin on the inside of her thigh, transitioning to little bites and nibbles when she started to squirm beneath him.

He pressed his whole face into her pussy, his nose putting pressure on her clit, his lips pressing on her vaginal entrance. She grasped the hair on the back of his head and ground her hips down. He used his thumbs to separate her labia and blew a cool breath of air on to her, before he started running his tongue around the skin of her clit.

"Damon." She breathed out, tightening her grip on his hair. He closed his lips around her clit and sucked the flesh into his mouth, using it to create a vacuum. He gave it a few solid pulls before disconnecting his mouth and replacing it with his thumb, working it in circles, while letting his tongue prod around her vaginal entrance.

Elena could already feel her muscles starting to tighten, he was very quickly working her to completion. When he thrust his tongue into her, she surrendered to the sensation of her orgasm, her toes curling and her legs pulling off the bed and into her chest.

She tried to regulate her breathing, as Damon creeped back up her body, pulling his sweatpants down and settling back on top of her. She hadn't noticed until their chests where pressed together, but she had started to leak with the oxytocin rush of her orgasm. She looked up at Damon and cringed, tears filling her eyes, remembering what had happened with Stefan.

"It's okay." He smoothed the hair from her face and pecked her lips, looking in to her glassy eyes. "Don't cry." He said, remembering the book he had read on post childbirth sex. "We can use it."

He used his index finger to collect what had spilled from her right breast and spread it on the head of his penis to use as lubrication. He used his tongue to gently clean her left breast, relishing taste of the sweet liquid.

Elena took his damp cock in her hand and guided the head to her entrance, pressing her hips down so the head slipped inside her. She wiggled her hips when Damon resisted, pulling back out and rubbing the head against her clit.

"Slow down, baby." He whispered down to her, taking her hands and holding them on either side of her head. "It has to be slow or it's going to hurt." She nodded her head and released the breath she had been holding. She knew he was right but it didn't do anything to diminish the throbbing between her legs.

"Can you hold your legs up?" He asked, pressing her knees to her chest and letting her take them in her hands, leaving her in the absolutely widest open position. He braced his hand on either side of her body and pressed the head of his cock into her body. He stilled and nibbled along her lips.

"Damon..." She breathed out. "… I want more." He pressed in a little further, before stilling again. He settled the full length of his torso on to hers.

Elena let her eyes close. She tried not to let her insecurities preoccupy her. As strange as it felt to have her big breasts and distended stomach pressed between them, it felt amazing to be so connected with him again. Lately, she had felt like he was the only one she could connect with.

She took a sharp inhale when he pressed himself in even further. She held in the air, taking her own lip between her teeth as he pressed the rest of her way in. She let out a little yelp when he hit her cervix, her lips springing out from between her teeth.

"Sorry, baby." He pulled his hips back to relieve some of the pressure. He made a micro movement with his pelvis, pulling part of the way out and sliding back in, working towards a rhythm.

Elena let go of her knees and moved her hands to his shoulder blades when his thrusts became steady.

He could tell she was close to orgasm when she turned her head away from his kisses, her breath coming out through her parted lips is long sighs. He pealed his body from hers and gripped her knees, pressing her legs open, thrusting until she started to tremor with release.

Damon grunted as he pulled out of her and came on her stomach.

"Oh." She acknowledged when he used the bed sheet to clean her stomach. "That was smart." They had never had to worry about birth control before and Elena felt a little stupid for not thinking about it earlier.

Damon laid back and pulled her to his chest, kissing the top of her head.

"How did you know all of that?"

"Know all of what?" He replied, his eyes already closing.

"All of that body stuff."

"I read it in the baby books."

"You read those?"

"Of course I read those." He kissed the top of her head.


	5. The New Normal(ish)

Lily's cry tore through the quiet master bedroom. Damon leaned over Elena who was starting to stir next to him. "I'll change her." He kissed her temple and she groaned in understanding.

When the baby had a fresh diaper, he climbed back into bed and handed her to Elena to feed. The three of them were huddled together in bed when Damon heard the front door close.

"I think Stefan's home." He whispered through the dark to Elena.

Stefan came into the bedroom and kicked his shoes off. He slid in to bed on the other side of Elena. He spooned up to her back and reached over her to touch the baby's head. "How is she?"

"She's good." She turned her head to talk to him and he kissed her lips. She didn't resist, but she also wasn't very friendly about it.

She heard Damon release a long breath towards the ceiling as she pulled her nipple from the baby's mouth and handed her over her body to Stefan, who put her up over his shoulder to burp, just like Elena had taught him.

Elena laid back on her pillow and folded her arms across her chest, making her already full bust spill from her top. "Where have you been?"

"You know, I had to get away for a few days."  
"No." She tried to keep her voice even, even though emotions were exploding out of her. "I didn't know, Stefan. You just left. You didn't say anything."  
"Look, Elena." He paused. "It's late. Let's just talk about this tomorrow."

* * *

Elena awoke the next morning like she had so many mornings, sandwiched between the two brothers. Damon's nose was resting inches from hers and Stefan was pressed into her back, breathing his warm morning breath into the hair of her neck.

She extracted herself from the embrace and reached over Damon to pick up the screeching baby. She sat back against the pillows and pulled the top of her tank top down, trapping it under the weight of her seemingly massive, milky boob. She watched as the baby latched on and then slowly closed her eyes.

"Hey." Stefan leaned over and kissed her when she heard Damon turn on the shower. She opened her eyes and looked down at the baby who was sleeping on her breast. She stuck her finger in her mouth and removed her nipple, pulling her top back up. "Hey." This time he rubbed his hand along her thigh, still trying to get her attention.

"What?" She sighed out, putting the baby up over her shoulder and patting her back.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Sorry for what?"  
"For the way I've been treating you."

Elena finally turned her head to him and let their eyes lock.

"I'm just scared." He finally admitted.  
"What are you scared of?"  
"I'm scared that I'm not Lily's father." He reached out and took the baby's little foot in his hand, running his thumb over her toes. "I'm scared that if I'm not her father, you are going to chose Damon… And I don't think I could live with that."  
"Stefan." She leaned across the bed to put the baby in to his bassinet.  
"I can honestly say, in my very, very long life, I've never had this much invested in a relationship before…"  
"There is a reason we haven't had a paternity test." Elena said once she had turned her body back to him. "I'm not going to chose one of you." She tried to bring their lips together but he turned away.  
"You are eighteen years old, Elena… So maybe not today or tomorrow or even next year… But one day Lily is going to ask you who her father is… And you are going to have to give her an answer. It doesn't really matter what is fair to Damon and I, because it's not about Damon and I anymore. It's not even about you. It's about her."

Elena didn't know what to say, so she just told him that she loved him. She couldn't let her mind speculate on the reality he was asking her to face, so she took his face in her hands and kissed him.

Their kiss grew urgent and Elena straddled his hips, rubbing herself along his penis. She moved her body over the length of him, working to get him hard. He brought his hands to her hips and started so slide them up under her shirt, but she intercepted them, grabbing his wrists and putting them back on her hips.

"What?" He asked, kissing his way up the side of her neck.  
"I want to leave it on."  
"Why?" He pulled his head back and furrowed his brow before realizing what she was thinking.

He laid back on to his pillow with an exasperated sigh. He took her hands in his and pulled her to his chest, wrapping his arms around her torso. "I'm so sorry, sweetie." He murmured into her hair, cursing himself for making her feel bad about the most natural thing in the world.

* * *

A few days later, Elena came into the kitchen freshly showered and ready for her first day back at school. She sat on the stool next to Damon and let out a long exhale.

"She's going to be fine." Damon looked over at her as if he was reading her mind.  
"I know." She had never been away from the baby before and the prospect seemed overwhelming. "Remember you can't put the bottles in the microwave, you have to use warm water."  
"Yes. I will microwave the bottles after I put her to sleep on her stomach on a soft mattress and cover her with a blanket." Damon tried to prove his point.  
"Give her to me." Elena playfully pouted.

She took the baby and held her face close to hers. "Hello." She said in a silly voice and the baby smiled at her. She was the only one she smiled at so far. They gazed into each other's identical brown eyes.

"We're going to be late." Stefan came into the kitchen and started moving the dishes that were on the counter into the sink.  
"You're going to bring her at lunch, right?" Elena asked Damon for reassurance.  
"Right."  
"Okay." She kissed her head and handed her to Damon, hesitantly sliding from her stool and putting her school bag over her arm.  
"She's going to be fine." Stefan tried to reassure her. He took her hand in his and kissed it.  
"I know." She kept her eyes on the floor.

Damon stood and used a finger to tip her chin to him. "Look at me." She looked up, her eyes starting to well with tears. "I'm going to take really good care of her." He pecked her lips. "And you have your phone if I need you."

"Come on baby." Stefan gently tugged her hand. She bit her lips trying to prevent her tears from becoming full out sobs as she reluctantly let him lead her to the door.

* * *

The morning seemed to go on forever and Elena had texted and called Damon multiple times before lunch. When she finally saw him across the quad with the baby, she skipped over to them, taking Lily from her car seat and hugging her to her body.

"I missed you so much." She whispered into her little ear before kissing her nose.  
"I missed you too." Stefan said, leaning in to run his hand over the fuzz on her head.

The baby had become frantic the moment she was in Elena's arms, knowing that her food was close. She was completely ballistic by the time they found a quiet table in the cafeteria and she sat to nurse her.

"How has your day been?" Damon asked when they were all settled.  
"Long." Elena replied. "It's really hard not being with her." She looked down at the baby, who was suckling contently, her doe eyes looking up at her mother.  
"It will get easier."  
"I don't really want it to get easier." Elena looked up at him. "Being with her is my most favorite thing in the world, I never want that to change." She looked up from the baby and around the room. "People are starting." Elena observed.  
"Wear that nursing cover thing." Damon said.  
"No." She sighed out. "It makes the baby too hot. She doesn't like it. She cries."  
"Well, it's a room full of teenage boys, obviously they are going to stare at a hot chick with her boob out."  
"Don't worry sweetie." Stefan said, combing his fingers through her hair and tucking it behind her ear. "They aren't staring at you. They are staring at the creepy old guy who is loitering around you." He looked over at Damon. "You are doing what is best for Lily. Just concentrate on that. Okay?"  
"Okay." She affectionately leaned her head to Stefan's shoulder.

When the first bell rang, Elena reluctantly pulled her daughter from her nipple and put her up over her shoulder to burp. She felt her eyes filling with tears and didn't even try to blink them away this time. She let them fall freely down her face and on to her white shirt.

"Why don't you just go home for the day?" Stefan rested his hand on her back. "I will get all of your homework. Maybe you just need a little more time and that's okay."  
"I can't." She looked down at her lap. "I'm already so behind… I'm probably already going to be graduating at least a semester late. I don't need to build on that."  
"Baby." Damon said from when he was standing next to her. "Just come home. You know that you're never going to have to actually work anyway."

Elena and Stefan both glared up at Damon.

"You think that because I have a child now I am just going to live off of you for the rest of my life? That is exactly the example I was to set for my daughter… Be completely dependent on a man." She stood and put the baby back in her car seat. "Fuck you." She mumbled under her breath to Damon before turning to walk to her next class.

"How am I the bad guy?" Damon asked Stefan once Elena was out of earshot. "You just told her the exact same thing."  
"Damon." Stefan shook his head. "I was telling her to go home and rest… You were telling her to go home to be with you. She's not your property." Stefan said as he walked away.

* * *

"Hey." Stefan said when Elena came into his bedroom already sporting her leisure clothing for the night.  
"Hi." Elena cocked her head, her silken hair falling in a sheet to one side.

Stefan wrapped his arms around her and playfully maneuvered her down to the bed, pinning her on her back. He kissed his way from her jaw down the curve of her neck and to her shoulder.

"I thought we were going to study…" She breathed out, her eyes already closed and her chin tipped to the ceiling, making more room for his mouth along her throat. "…For the history test."  
"Is that really what you want to do?" Stefan asked without moving his mouth from her skin, he could feel his dick expanding at the thought of being inside her. He hadn't tried to do anything more then kiss her since the morning he had come home and he was desperate to be with her.

Elena couldn't stifle the groan that came out of her mouth. She grabbed him by the hair on the back of his head and pulled his mouth from her skin bringing his lips to hers, she coaxed his mouth open and plunged her tongue into it. Stefan reciprocated, pressing his tongue out to meet hers, before moving his lips from her mouth, to her neck, and down her chest, taking big mouthfuls of skin along the way. He was bracing most of his weight on his hands, proceeding with the utmost caution after their disastrous last encounter.

When Elena felt his penis stiffening, her groin started to pulsate with need. She tried to wrap her legs around his waist and pull their bodies together, but he resisted. She let her legs go slack and fall to the sides.

"What?" She mumbled out.  
"I don't want to crush you." He whispered back into her ear.  
"You won't." She tried to pull him down again. "Are you worried that I'm going to leak?" She secretly cringed remembering the day of her doctor's appointment. "I can keep my shirt on."  
"No. I don't care about that." He pulled his head back to look in her eyes and let out a long sigh.

"… I still feel horrible about how I reacted the last time we were together." He paused. "And I never want you to feel like you have to hide things or have reservations around me." He ran his thumbs along her cheekbones. "I love you so much." He leaned his forehead to rest on hers.  
"I love you too… So… Lets not have any reservations together."  
"No reservations?" He pecked her lips. "I like the sound of that."

Stefan brought his hands to the hem of her t-shirt and pushed it over her head. He groped her breasts over her pretty violet bra before he unclipped her and tossed it to the floor.

When he finally allowed the full weight of his torso to settle on hers, she tipped her pelvis and ground it into his semi erect penis. She slid her hands down the length of his bare back and to his ass, pulling his pelvis to hers.

"Oh my God, you're beautiful." He mumbled as he looked down at her soft, swollen breasts. He kissed across the top of her cleavage and down the side of her breast before licking his way back up. He made circles over the tiny bumps on her areola. He licked his way around her nipple and paused, unsure of how to proceed. He gripped her sides, his fingers digging into her rib cage.

Elena watched as he hesitated. She grasped the hair on the back of his head and guided his mouth to her nipple. When he closed his lips around the extra sensitive flesh, an audible moan came from her lips.

"Stef..." She breathed out.  
"Is this okay?"  
"Yes." She giggled. "Very okay."

He brought his mouth back to her nipple and sucked gently, unsure of what to expect, but when he looked up Elena's body to see her eyes closed and a clear look of bliss across her face, he increased his suction. He felt her nipple become distended and warm, sweet fluid start to flow.

Elena had never imagined in the beginning weeks of breastfeeding that her cracked, sore nipples would ever be a source of pleasure again, but as she looked down at her boyfriend devouring her chest, which was somewhat kinky and somewhat forbidden she almost came on the spot. When Stefan saw her staring, he released her glistening nipple and licked his lips.

"No…" Slipped from her lips, her pleasure momentarily disrupted. "Don't." Stefan had a moment of panic, until he heard. "… Don't stop."

Stefan happily lowered his mouth back to her chest. He sucked one nipple while he used his hand to apply gentle pressure to the other breast, which was starting to leak in anticipation.

Elena was writhing beneath him, straining to get her pelvis closer to his. She had never felt such an intense pleasure from nipple stimulation. Her breast tissue was tingling, an ache building deep within her belly and being pulled out by Stefan's mouth.

He let her nipple slip from his lips and kissed across the valley of her chest and to the other side. He increased the suction of his mouth, drawing out the nourishing milk and swallowing it down his throat and into his stomach.

Elena's body tensed and she gripped the hair on Stefan's neck. He increased the vacuum of his mouth, recognizing the 'I'm really close to coming' sounds that were coming out of her. He ground his erection down into her clit and moved his hips, rubbing against it.

Her body started to convulse and she released a long breath as she came, tipping her open mouth towards the ceiling. Stefan continued to suckle gently as he eased her down from her high, not yet ready to give up the delicious essence he was receiving.

When her breathing regulated, Stefan reluctantly removed himself from her nipple. He hooked his fingers in her pants and panties and pulled them down her legs. He crawled back up her body and let his weight rest on the soft flesh of her torso.

When he reached her mouth, he connected their lips, letting them slide against each other. Their kiss was slow and listless, each one simply enjoying the other.

Elena slid her hand into his sweatpants and searched for his cock. Stefan groaned and dropped his head to her shoulder. She ran her fingers the length of the silky skin, which was starting to curve up and press against his belly.

Elena flipped their bodies so she was above him. She sat back on her knees and pulled his pants down to set his cock free. It was engorged and weeping. She pumped it with her hand, trapping blood in the head. She cupped his scrotum and fondled it with her fingers. She held her hair to one side of her head and then lowered her mouth to the tip of his penis. Stefan's body jolted on contact, the lengthy period of abstinence making him extra sensitive.

Stefan tangled his hands in her hair. Elena lowered her mouth all the way to the base, where her hand was gripping, and back to he head, where she paused to suckle the fleshy rim. Before she could repeat the action, Stefan sat and grasped her upper arms to pull her mouth from his dick. He had to have her and he wasn't about to give up that chance by coming in her mouth.

"Wait." He whispered gently pushing Elena to sit back on her heels. "Condom."  
"Right." She reminded herself.

He reached into his bedside table and fished around for one of the condoms he had purchased with wishful thinking. When he found one, Elena took the packet from his hands and used her teeth to tear it open. She took the lubricated condom and pinched the tip, rolling the rest down the length of his shaft.

When the condom was in place, Elena crawled up his body so that her head was hanging over his. She grasped his cock and angled it to brush against her labia. She was happy when she felt moisture seeping from her, knowing that between the fluids she was creating and the lubrication of the condom, she wouldn't be in any discomfort.

She moved his dick around, stopping when it reached the erect skin of her clit and pressing it, rubbing small circles. She dropped her head and closed her eyes, still sensitive from her orgasm. Stefan gripped her hips and pushed them down, slowly easing his cock into her.

When he was partially in, Elena sat back on her heels and braced her weight on his chest, trying to get to a better angle. She struggled to relax her muscles as she sunk her body down but she still felt tight and sore. Stefan looked up to see her biting her lip in discomfort. He used his hands to still her hips.

"Just stop." He mumbled to her. "If you're hurting, just stop. We don't have to do this." He pulled her up and off him.  
"I want to." She whined.  
"I know, but 'm not going to watch you cringe in pain while we have sex." He said, running his hand over her head.  
"Will you get on top?" She looked up and pouted her lip out.

Stefan bit her lip and growled playfully as he held her to his chest and rolled her underneath him. He hooked his arms under her shoulders so that they were completely intertwined and slowly pushed into her.

"Are you okay?" He stopped his movements.  
"Yes." She reassured and gave him a deep kiss, opening her mouth wide, to take in as much of his mouth as he could.  
"I've missed you so much, baby." Stefan murmured out when they were connected.  
"I've missed you too."

Stefan tipped his head to the side and pecked her lips before resting his forehead on hers. He started to move his hips, keeping his thrusts slow and shallow, hyper aware of hurting her.

"I'm still okay." She looked up at him with pleading eyes and grabbed a handful of hair, using it to pull his face to hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist and used the muscles of her thighs to pull him more forcefully to her.

She dug her fingers into his shoulders, closing her eyes and letting her lips part as he increased the speed and depth of his thrusts. The perspiration that was breaking out on their bodies caused an audible slap each time they met.

Elena took one of Stefan's hands and moved it between their bodies, over the little protrusion of her stomach and to the apex of her thighs. She pressed his fingers into the swollen flesh of her clit. She sucked in a sharp breath and held it, arching her back, straining to get closer to the hand that was pinned between them but it wasn't enough.

"Stefan…" She was letting out a grunt at each jerk of Stefan's body. "I need…." She cupped the back of his head. "I need…." She couldn't get the words out her body to wrapped up in ecstasy. She used her hands to cover her eyes.

"What do you need sweetie?" Stefan whispered as he stilled his movements. He looked down at the vein in her forehead, which was becoming more and more pronounced. "Don't get frustrated." He took her hands in his and removed them from her face. "Relax."

Elena let out a huff and opened her eyes to look up at him.

"Unwrap your legs." He instructed, and she released them from his sides. He pushed her knees up to her armpits and held them there before thrusting back into her. He looked down at his beautiful girlfriend, her swollen breasts pooling on her chest and spilling to each side, her little belly bulge still had a dark postpartum line up the middle.

Stefan dropped his head and nipped at her neck as he continued to move his hips, setting up a steady rhythm. Elena dug her fingers into his shoulder blades. She bit into her lip and released a moan as her muscles started to shiver and clench.

Elena closed her eyes and laid her head back on to her pillow, her hands resting on either side of her head. Stefan nestled his head in the curve of her neck, exhaling puffs of warm breath into her neck as he continued to build the speed of his penetration.

He felt his scrotum tighten and pull toward his body as he emptied stream after stream of seaman into the condom. He stilled his hips and laid a few little kisses on her lips. He rested his forehead on hers before rolling to the side and disposing of the overflowing condom. He pulled his comforter up around their bodies and laid on his side with Elena nestled into him, both happily sedated.

"I thought you were studying."

Damon was in the doorway, the baby fussing in his arms. He was somewhat surprised that they had had sex. He idly wondered if Elena would have told him if they hadn't been caught in the act.

"Grouchy baby!" Elena turned towards the door and extended her arms. "She's hungry. Give her to me."

Damon crossed the room and handed the baby to her mother. She laid back as she had been, putting the baby between her and Stefan to feed. Damon sat on her other side.

"You had sex?" He directed his question at Elena. He had never been one to beat around the bush.  
"Yes." She paused. "I don't know why that would surprise you." She had her full attention on her daughter who was using her tiny fist to grasp her mother's finger as she fed.  
"It doesn't." He lied. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. It didn't hurt or anything."  
"Nope."

He ran his hand along her arm. Her eyes were already starting to close. He kissed her arm and stood.

"Stay." Elena mumbled out.  
"Not tonight baby."


	6. Home

Elena was the first to wake the next morning. She looked over at Stefan who was still snoozing on his back, the sheet covering his lower half was tented, clearly showing his erection.

She moved across the bed and pulled the sheet from his body before straddling his hips. She held her snarled morning hair to one side and took his cock in her hand, lowering her mouth to suckle the head.

Stefan let out a groan. He looked down his body to see his girlfriend sucking his dick. She only had on a pair of lace boyshorts and her overfull breasts were hanging from her ribs and brushing his thighs.

Elena looked up at him through her eyelashes. She smiled, letting his engorged dick slip from her mouth. Stefan tightened his thighs around her torso and used them to propel her up the length of his body so they were face to face. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to his chest.

"Ouch!" She used a hand to press herself to hover above his chest. "That's too tight!" She leaned down to brush her lips against his. "My boobs are super full." She pulled her face back.  
"The baby is still sleeping?"  
"Yes."  
"Then why are you up?" Stefan furrowed his brow.  
"Because I woke up and just saw you laying here… Looking really good." She licked her lips.

Stefan sat with her in his lap and kissed down the side of her neck and to her chest. "You're boobs are so big." He observed, chuckling when he looked down at them.

"I know." She pouted out her bottom lip. "They hurt." She ran her fingers through his hair and gripped the back of his neck. "Help me."  
"Hmmm." He moved back up her throat and to her lips. "I'm always happy to help." Stefan replied, very eager to continue exploring her new body.

He nipped at her bottom lip. He held it between his teeth and pulled it before tipping his head to the side and connecting their mouths.

Stefan grasped the sides of her ribcage and gently leaned her back to rest against his bent knees. He slid his tongue over her chin, down her throat and to her breast. He brushed the tip of his tongue over her swollen nipple. He moved his head from side to side, teasing the distended nub until beads of fluid started to form.

He made a circle, collecting the liquid that had spilled and then sucked the nub into his mouth. He used the suction of his mouth to extract the discomfort from Elena's body. He pulled the pressure that had built overnight from her breast and into his belly.

"Uhhhn..." Elena let out a breathy moan and ground her pelvis down. She moved her hips until she had the full length of his cock pressing into her and rubbed herself along it. "Oh… God." She arched her back, pressing her chest into his mouth and her hips more firmly to his. Her loins had started throbbing the moment she had woken up and saw his massive erection and she couldn't get relief fast enough.

Stefan released her nipple from his mouth and kissed up her sternum and to her lips, but she turned her head away and bit her lip, hyper focused on the movements her hips were making. She was so wet that her panties were practically plastered to her body.

"Did that help?" He murmured while he brought his mouth to her neck and sucked the tender skin.  
"Yes." She said, her eyes still sealed with pleasure. "About fifty percent."

He moved his mouth to her other painfully full breast and gave it the same treatment, while Elena slid her hand between their bodies and found his dick. She wrapped it in her hand and gently applied pressure in time with the rhythm of his mouth. After a few solid sucks of Stefan's mouth, her breast became just as fruitful as the last and he heard Elena release a long breath of satiation.

She leaned back on his legs so she could have full usage of her hands, using one to keep jerking his cock and the other to pull the crotch of her panties to the side. She changed the angle of her hips and rubbed the engorged head of his cock against her distended clit, letting both lubricate with the fluids seeping from her. Stefan removed his mouth from her chest and looked up at her face as she reached ecstasy, her legs tightening around his torso.

Elena shivered and panted for breath as Stefan lowered her body back on to the bed and pulled her panties down her legs. He thrust into her in a single movement. Her moan echoed through the bedroom.

"Shhhhh…" Stefan held a finger to her lips and stilled his lips. "… Sleeping baby." He reminded her.

Elena opened her eyes and nodded. She ran her hands down his back and gripped his ass, silently willing him to move. He braced his arms on either side of her body and pushed back into her. He brought his mouth back to hers and let their lips slide together. When his thrusts became erratic and his movements frantic, he buried his face in Elena's hair and pulled his hips back, coming in a viscous pool on her stomach.

Damon appeared at the door, dressed and ready for the day. He saw Stefan's flushed body covering Elena's, their lips brushing against each other. Neither of them noticed his presence until they heard his voice.

"Is the baby still sleeping?"

Elena turned her head away and looked to the door. She put her hands on Stefan's chest and gently pressed him from her body.

"Yes." Elena sat and used the bed sheet to wipe her stomach. "Come here."

Damon went over to the bed and sat. He opened his arms for Elena who was already crawling across the bed and to his lap.

"Good morning." She said when she had her body wrapped around his.  
"Good morning." He said back, nipping her swollen lips and moving his hands to rest on her ass. She sat back on her heels to look into his eyes.  
"I wish you would have stayed last night." She pouted her lip out.  
"You know this bed is too small for all of us." He paused. "And you guys looked really comfy. I didn't want to make you move." He kissed her hair and held her body close to his. "We can sleep in my room tonight."

* * *

"Thank God Mommy is home!" Damon said as soon as Elena and Stefan came through the door. "Someone has been extra grouchy this afternoon." He reported.  
"Awe." Elena crossed the room and took the squawking baby from Damon's arms. "She feels warm. Why didn't you call me?"  
"What?" He reached his hand to her head. "No. She's fine."  
"You think you are a good judge of human body temperature, Damon?" She shot back, cocking an eyebrow. She held the baby's head to her cheek. "I'm going to take her temperature."  
"I'm sure she's fine." Stefan tried to reassure her as they climbed the stairs.

She had a low temperature and a sniffle. They called the pediatrician, who told them it was probably a virus and they would just have to wait it out, but when her temperature spiked in the wee hours of the morning, they took her to the emergency room.

"Lillian Salvatore?" The nurse called and they stood to bring the baby back into the restricted area. "I'm sorry." The nurse stopped them. "Only her parents came come back."

Elena bit her lip and looked at the brothers, tears already filling her eyes as she clutched the baby to her chest.

"It's okay." Stefan put a hand on Elena's shoulder. "You and Damon go back. I will wait in the waiting room."  
"Thank you." Elena whispered before disappearing into the treatment area.

* * *

"I can't believe that happened!" Caroline said a few days later, while they sat in third period calculus.  
"Yeah… It was a pretty intense night."  
"So, what did they say?"  
"The doctors?"  
"No. Damon and Stefan."  
"What do you mean?"  
"What did they say about you having to chose one?"  
"Well… We didn't really talk about it. They are my daughter's fathers, Caroline. I'm not going to 'chose' one." Elena stated.

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"What?"  
"Your daughters FATHERS, Elena? Seriously?!" Caroline huffed, unable to control her outrage another moment. "One of them is your daughter's father and she is the only one losing out here. You can lie to them and you can lie to yourself but you can't lie to her."

* * *

Elena had been upset when she had gotten home from school but she declined both brother's offers to talk about it. She said she was tired and just wanted to do her work and go to bed.

She had fallen asleep on the couch and gotten very angry when Damon had tried to wake her to go to bed and even angrier when Stefan tried to wake her an hour later, so they left her to sleep by the fire.

In the morning, Elena had woken and fed the baby before putting her back to sleep. She retreated to the kitchen for coffee and found Damon and Stefan were already there. She poured a cup of coffee and sat on the counter.

She reached her arms out for Damon. He went to her and stood between her parted legs, running his hands up her thighs and letting them slide under the hem of her dress.

"Have I mentioned how much I love how you always wear dresses now?"  
"I'm glad you enjoy that I am still too fat to wear any of my pants."  
"Too fat?" Damon pulled his head back and raised an eyebrow. "I don't think you've ever been more beautiful."

She cocked her head and smiled. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled his lips to hers. She opened her mouth and forced her tongue into his, immediately making her intentions known. Damon moved his hands from her thighs, to her waist and pulled her pelvis flush to his, letting her feel his growing erection.

"Uh…" She breathed out at the contact. "You're already hard." She pulled her head back and bit her lip, fully committing to her seduction. "Good… Because I'm already wet." She took his hand and slid it between her legs.

Damon worked his fingers past the crotch of her panties to brush against the damp swollen lips of her vagina. "You are…" He whispered into her ear as he dipped a finger into her.

Elena moaned when she felt Damon's finger, but maintained her composure long enough to breath out "come here" to Stefan, who was watching from across the kitchen. He went to stand next to Damon, who had moved over so that Elena had a knee between each of their legs and an arm around each of their necks.

Damon added a second finger, while Stefan kissed over the bones of her chest and to her breast. He pulled the top of her dress down and sucked the nipple until the force of his mouth triggered the warm milk flow.

Elena groaned and opened her thighs wider, offering more of her body to them. She could feel herself lubricating Damon's fingers with each tug of Stefan's mouth.

Damon turned his head to watch as Stefan went to work on her breast. He was being much more bold then Damon had been when it came to the overused area and Elena appeared to be enjoying it immensely. He wondered why she hadn't asked him to do it when they had been together.

"I want both of you." Elena breathed out. She was desperate to reunify the three of them and she didn't know any other way to do it.  
"That's just not going to work here, baby." Damon said, referring to the cramped counter space.  
"We used to have sex here all the time." Elena furrowed her brow.

Stefan pulled his head back to watch the exchange.

"Your body is still recovering." He paused. "I don't want you to get into a position that's going to hurt." He removed his hand from between her legs and put in on her thigh.

"You're not going to hurt me." She huffed out, growing annoyed.  
"Okay, okay." He relented. "But we have to go to the couch."  
"Fine." Elena agreed and accepted his extended hand, jumping down from the counter.

Damon removed his shirt and reclined on the couch, reaching is arms out to take Elena in to his lap. She straddled his waist and bend down to take in mouthfuls of his chest. Stefan came up behind her and slid his hands up her thighs and under her dress. He gripped handfuls of the creamy skin. He moved her hair to one side of her head and kissed his way up her neck.

Elena groaned and let her back arch. Damon put his index finger under her chin and guided her mouth to his. She eagerly latched on, pressing her tongue through his lips and into his mouth. Damon ran his hands the length of her arms.

Stefan pushed her dress up over her hips and pulled her panties down her legs, tossing them to the floor. He watched her perfectly round ass sway while he jerked his dick in his hand. When the tip started to ooze, he used his thumb to rub the fluid around, making sure it was nice and hard for her.

"Stefan." Damon looked over Elena's shoulder, to his brother. "Gently." He reminded him. He took the hem of her dress and pulled it up further, so it pooled in the arch of her back before running his hands along the backs of her thighs.

Stefan nodded dismissively. He rubbed his cock along her labia, pressing the head into her and then pulling out. When he felt wetness starting to seep from her body, he eased his way in until he was completely encased by her tight vaginal passage. Her body tensed and she bit her lip, dropping her head to Damon's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He whispered into her ear.  
"Um…" She paused. "It just hurts." Her little raspy voice said into his neck. "A little."  
"Just try and relax." He used his hand to tuck hair behind her ear and rubbed her back trying to sooth her.

She was quiet for a moment. She logically knew that there was noting physically wrong with her. She had already had sex and hadn't experienced any discomfort. It was the emotions, the doubts about their relationships, which were getting the best of her.

Stefan pulled out of her and leaned over her body, kissing her shoulder blade with reassurance. He pulled her dress back down and wrapped his arms around her, sitting back on the couch, pulling her with him. He cradled her in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry." Elena shook her head and buried her face Stefan's chest, clinging to his shirt. She didn't even want to look either one of them in the eye.  
"You have nothing to be sorry about." Stefan ran his hand up her arm. "We will get there."  
"Do you want me to?" She gestured towards his erection, which was still stiff and pressed between their bodies.  
"No." He shook his head.  
"Um." She stood and picked up her panties, slipping her feet back into them. "I should check on the baby anyway."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Damon walked into his bedroom to see Elena pulling clothes from the trunk at the foot of his bed.  
"I'm packing."  
"For what?"  
"I'm going home."  
"You are home."

"No. Damon." She shook her head and looked at the floor, blinking back tears. "This is YOUR home and me being here was like this little homemaker fantasy that we all had. Thinking this could ever work was crazy and I don't want my daughter to grow up watching how badly my head has been fucked with." She took a deep breath, trying not to get hysterical. "So… I'm taking my daughter and I'm going home."

"You can't just take the baby and leave."  
"Look, Damon, Lily is almost four months old… I don't need 24/7 help anymore. It's time for me to stand on my own two feet."

"Elena…" Damon scrabbled as he literally watched his life slip away.

"My name is the only one on the birth certificate. Legally, you have no rights…" She picked up Lily and started towards the door. "If you and Stefan want to have paternity tests and get visitation, that's something you can decide between yourselves, but, right now, I am taking my daughter and we are going home."


	7. Little Truths

"Come in." Elena said when she heard a knock at her door. She was surprised when it was Stefan who poked his head through her door.  
"I'm sorry… Did I wake you?"  
"No." She replied, from where she had been nursing the baby to sleep on her bed. "I was just…" She quickly pulled her sweater over her nipple and then then smiled and shook her head when she thought about how silly that was.

"Yeah…" Stefan laughed and sat on the edge on her bed. "How are you?"  
"I'm fine… You never came back to school."

"Well." He looked over her at the baby, who was looking curiously over at him with giant brown eyes. "If it's not to be with you, I have no reason to be a high school senior for the 197th time." The baby raised her eyebrows and smiled at his voice. "Can I hold her?"

"Oh. Of course." Elena handed the baby to him.

"She's so big." He held his face close to hers and she reached out one of her little chubby hands to touch him. It was much different then the sleepy, passive baby he remembered. "You look tired." Stefan said when he finally looked back at Elena who was still reclined on her pillows.  
"I am tired." She laughed. "Jenna helps as much as she can during the day but I'm kind of on my own at night… And it's not easy."

Stefan nodded his head and looked down at the baby who was starting to squawk and squirm in his lap. She gripped his shirt she twisted it in her chubby fists, trying get enough leverage to stand. A long string of milky drool spilled from her lip and clung to his shoulder as she started to get frustrated with her position.

"I'm sorry." Elena extended her arms for her daughter. "She's not usually grouchy. She has a cold." She laid the baby back onto her chest. She used one arm to hold her under the thighs and the other to pull her shirt back up so she could find her nipple.

"How did she get a cold?"  
"Daycare." Elena signed out, using her fingers to pinch the boogers bubbling from her daughters nose and wiping them on her shirt.  
"Elena." Stefan rested his hand on her leg. "Why is she in daycare?"  
"Look, Stefan." She sighed and put her hand on her forehead. "I pretty much slammed the door in Damon's face, I can't show up asking him to babysit."  
"It's not babysitting if it's his daughter..." He paused. "… Or niece."

He looked at Lily, whose eyes were closing while her mouth sucked rhythmically and her hand clutched her mother's shirt.

"He's actually the reason I'm here." He reached into the bag he had brought with him. "He has really been struggling. He needs to know."  
"Know what?"  
"If he is Lily's father." He paused. "He didn't send me or anything like that… I just can't watch him destroy himself any longer. So, if it is okay with you, I need a swab of her mouth…"  
"Of course." Elena let out a long breath. Secretly relieved that she wasn't the one who had to make the decision.

* * *

Elena put Lily to bed and fell asleep under her calculus book. She stirred when she thought she heard her over the monitor but soon realized that the sound was much closer then that.

"Holy shit, Damon!" She exclaimed, grabbing her chest. "You scared me."  
"I'm sorry, baby." He sat on the bed next to her.  
"You're drunk." She could smell him through the stale, dark air of her bedroom.  
"Maybe a little." He laid down next to her.  
"And you're upset…"

It had been a few months since Stefan had appeared in her bedroom and asked her for the paternity test. He had stopped by a few times since then to visit with Lily, but she hadn't seen Damon since the day she had stormed out of his house and they were still waiting on the results of the test.

"What on earth would I have to be upset about, Elena?"  
"Please don't do this Damon."  
"I mean, my girlfriend… I mean, ex-girlfriend, I guess, took my daughter and left me, well it might be my daughter, it might be my brother's daughter and she actually might be my brother's girlfriend… It's all up in the air really."

Elena knew she couldn't reason with him right now, so she decided to take an alternative route.

"I would really like it if you came by to see her sometime." The room was quiet. "Or I could bring her to your place… Although, she crawls now, so you would have to do some baby proofing."  
"… She crawls now?"  
"Yup." Elena turned to face him. "And she loves to read books and sing songs and she waves and blows kisses."

Damon reached across the invisible barrier of the bed and tucked hair behind her ear. He ran his thumb along her cheekbone.

"I know that you might be afraid to love her and I get that…" She reached her hand out and touched his face like he was touching hers. "But even if you are not her father, you are still her uncle and she is so amazing, I would hate for you to miss one more moment then you already have."

He leaned across the bed and rested his forehead on hers. He hesitantly brushed their lips together. Elena slid her hand from his face to his neck and held it in place. She nipped along his lip and then soothed it with her tongue.

Damon bit her tongue and sucked it into his mouth. He slid his hands down her back and under the covers to cup her ass.

Elena gripped the front of his t-shirt and rolled on to her back, pulling him on top of her. She spread her thighs so he could settle between them and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Damon kissed down her throat and across her chest. He brought his hands to the hem of her tank top and inched it up her torso, taking mouthfuls of the skin in the path he uncovered. He pushed it up over the swell of her chest, until it became trapped under her arms.

Damon looked down at her body. Her breasts were swollen and soft, obviously still filled with milk for the baby, but she lost the pregnancy weight and then some. She looked a little too thin to him. He worried that they had put too much on her and that she was over extended and over stressed.

"You're not looking at my stretch marks, are you?" Elena joked when she saw him staring.  
"What? No." Damon shook his head, his train of thought suddenly interrupted. "There are no stretch marks on this perfect piece of perfection."  
"They are all over my boobs and stomach." She said flatly.  
"And as you can see, I am completely repulsed by you." He nuzzled his face into her neck and dug his fingers into her ribs until she giggled and pushed him away.

Damon grasped the hem of her shirt and pulled it back down to cover her.

"What's wrong?"  
"I'm sorry. That's not what I came over here for. I don't want to take advantage of you."  
"You're not taking advantage of me, Damon." She wove her hands through his hair and gripped it in her hands. "All I have done for the past four months is study, change diapers, and be fucking responsible…." She pulled his head down so their noses were almost touching. "I want you to fuck me until I can't walk right."  
"Ah…" Damon cleared his throat. Somewhat shocked at what had just come out of her mouth. He had just assumed she had been sleeping with Stefan, it had never occurred to him they had just been hanging out platonically. "… Are you sure?"  
"Yes."

Elena pushed him on to his back and straddled his hips. She sat back on her heels and pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it to the floor. She slid her hands under his shirt and up his chest pushing it over his head. She bent forward over his body and nipped his mouth, taking his lip between her teeth and suckling it rhythmically. When he let out a little groan, Elena moved from his mouth, over his chin and down his throat.

Damon ran is hands down the slope of her back and to her ass, squeezing the flesh through the lace of her panties, pulling their bodies closer together. He could feel the doughy skin of her breasts pressing firmly into his chest. Elena moaned and ground her pelvis down on to his torso, the wetness from her body starting to seep through the fabric of her panties and cling to his skin.

Elena paused and straitened her body. She smiled down at Damon as she gathered her hair in her hands and used the elastic band on her wrist to make a ponytail. Damon ran his hands up her thighs, he really liked where this was going. He brought his hands to the waistband of her panties and tried to pull them down, but she stopped him, taking his hands and putting them back on her thighs. He needed the flesh in his hands, eagerly waiting what was to come.

Elena kissed around his stomach and down to the waistband of his pants. She popped the button open and eased the zipper down, careful not to touch his solid erection while she worked them tight fabric over his hips.

When his pants had joined the heap of clothing on the bedroom floor, Elena went back to his stomach. She licked her way from his belly button to one hip point and then back up. She let her parted, swollen mouth hover above his dick and let out a warm, moist breath, while she moved down to kiss his thighs.

"Baby. You're killing me." Damon mumbled and let out a groan, he was so hard that his dick was literally leaking on to his stomach.

Elena just smiled up at him; she reached her hands up for his and interlaced their fingers, before nibbling along the tender skin of his inner thigh. She brushed the flat of her tongue along the underside of his scrotum and then dragged the tip up the membrane that ran from the perineum to the base of his penis.

Damon wiggled one of his hands free and used it to cup the back of her head. He let out the breath he had been holding and wove his fingers through the hair on the nape of her neck.

Elena brought her warm pout to one side of his scrotum, teasing a section with her mouth before releasing it. She repeated the action until she had one of his balls fully encased in her mouth and swallowed around it. She felt the grip on her neck tighten. She let the coated skin slip from her mouth and blew a cool breath on it.

She pulled away the hand Damon was still holding and used it in tandem with her other to push his legs open so they were splayed on the bed and she could better settle between them. She held his thighs open, like he had so often done to her, as she brought the tip of her tongue back to his perineum and applied pressure.

"Elena…" Damon breathed out a warning and she removed her tongue, gently scratching her nails along his thighs.

She brought her mouth to his other ball and gave it the same treatment she had given the other one just moments before. She had barely suckled it into her mouth before Damon was grabbing her by the upper arms and pulling her up to his chest. He sat and wrapped his arms around her, leaving her kneeling between his legs.

"I've waited way to long for this to come all over myself." He whispered to her when their faces where level.

Elena gave him a drowsy smile, her eyes dilated and her lids heavy. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with long, lazy strokes of her lips and tongue.

Damon brought his hands between their bodies and groped her breasts. He squeezed both mounds in his hands and then rolled each nipple between his fingers. Elena turned her head away from his lips to tip her head back.

"You're…" She breathed out, trying to form a sentence in her haze of pleasure. "I'm still..." She moaned. "… You're going to make me leak." She warned him, feeling her breast tissue starting to tingle stimulating her let down.

"Good." Damon continued to roll one of her her nipples while he used his tongue to tease the other until the ducts started to weep warm milk, which he eagerly lapped up.

Elena gripped the hair she had in her hand and tried to get her mouth more forcefully to her breast.

Damon skimmed his fingertips up the backs of her thighs before he moved his hands to the waistband of her panties and pushed them over her hips and down her legs. Elena chewed her lip when she saw him look down at the little tangle of dark hair he had uncovered.

"Um." Elena mumbled looking down. "If I had known this was going to happen, I obviously would have prepared…. It's not really something I keep up with these days." She said.

"Elena." Damon used his index finger to tip her chin up. "You seem to have forgotten that I watched you push a human out of there." He smiled. "I'm pretty sure that there is nothing you could do that would make me less attracted to you at this point." He ran his fingers through the fuzzy patch. "So can we stop with all this silly stuff?" He pouted at her playfully. "Please?"

She smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Okay then." Damon hooked his arms around her thighs and helped her reposition her legs so she was straddling his waist. He held her close to his chest as he laid back on to the pillows behind him.

Elena rested her head on his shoulder and he turned her head to hers so he could watch her face. He ran his hands down the length of her back and gripped her hips, applying pressure until her knees inched wider and the swollen outer lips of her vagina separated and searched for his dick.

He used his hands to manipulate her hips until he felt his engorged shaft come into contact with the silky fluids of her body. He rubbed her along his cock before moving his hands from her hips up to her shoulders and pulling her up enough to let the tip slip in.

Elena's body tensed and she held her breath. She gripped his shoulders and braced herself, unsure if their reunification was going to be painful. Damon kissed along her shoulder and ran his fingertips soothingly long the back of her quivering thigh, willing her to relax.

The tension Elena was holding in her muscles decreased with each exhale of her breath, her thighs slowly fell back apart and she gradually slid down Damon's body, taking his erection into her tightly wound body a fraction at a time. When she had accepted the full girth, Damon cupped the back of her neck and pulled his head back to look at her.

"Am I hurting you?" He kissed her forehead.  
"No." She shook her head and opened her eyes to look at him through her lashes.  
"Can I try and move?" He asked for permission to proceed.  
"Yes." She breathed out, letting her eyes close again, never releasing the vice like grip she had on his shoulders.

Damon moved his hands back down to her ass and gently pulsated her pelvis. They both moaned at the sensation. He slid his hands around to her hips, where he had more leverage, and moved them a little more forcefully. He puled her up and his own pelvis down, completely exposing his shaft before thrusting back up into her. Elena bit her lip to prevent from crying out.

Finally feeling confident enough to let go of his shoulders, Elena moved her knees in closer to Damon's hips and braced her weight on either side of his head. She rested her forehead on his and started to experiment with moving her hips. She rolled her pelvis but stilled when she hit a tender spot.

"Maybe you should get on top."

"Do you really want to be stuck having missionary sex the rest of your life?" Damon breathed out. He couldn't help the thought in the back of his mind that if Stefan had been with them at that moment, she would have simply crawled off his dick and on to his brother's. "Just give it a chance." He ran his fingertips along her sides. "Put your head back on my shoulder and let me do the work." He held her head and used the flat of his hand to push back the hair that had fallen from her ponytail. "Okay?"

Elena hesitantly laid her head back down on his shoulder. Damon wrapped his arms around her legs and pulled them towards him, so her knees were bent and folded under her torso, her ass dropping down to his thighs. He brought his hands to her waist and ran his fingertips across the flushed skin.

"Kiss me." He turned his mouth to hers.

Elena brushed her lips against Damon's and held the back of his head. He used her hips to hold her body in place, while he pulled himself partially from her body and eased back in, swallowing her little moan. He experimented with different angles while Elena bit and sucked along his lips, keeping herself distracted. He knew he was hitting the right spot when her mouth stopped moving and she nestled her head into the crook of his neck.

"That feels good…" She breathed out.

He slid his hands to her ass and held the cheeks apart as he thrust up into her, trying to open her up as wide as possible, while he worked towards a rhythm steady enough for her to orgasm. He stopped every few thrusts to pull his dick almost all the way out, making a few shallow pulses so she could rub along the ridge of the head and he could hold off exploding inside her. Each time he moved through the cycle, he felt the tension returning to her groin, subconsciously holding her pelvis protectively away from his.

"Damon." She let out a frustrated huff. "I can't." She said, never removing her face from where it was buried in his neck, her lip starting to tremble. "I'm sorry."

Damon wordlessly rolled her underneath him, finally relenting. He stood on his knees and folded her legs, holding them firmly to her chest, as he thrust back into her.

Elena extended an arm over her head so she could use the headboard against the force of Damon's movements, which were jerking her body up the bed. She brought the index and middle fingers of her other hand to Damon's mouth. He sucked them in time with his hips, lubricating them with his saliva. She pulled them from his lips and brought them directly to her clit. She rubbed the over stimulated flesh firmly, coming all over her hand in a matter of seconds. She arched her back and gripped the sheets above her, while Damon made small, shallow movements, letting her ride out the ripples of her orgasm.

Damon dropped her knees and covered her body with his. He used a hand to tip her head to the side and sucked the pulse point on her neck. He tried to maintain some resemblance of control, but as soon as Elena reached down his back and gripped his ass, he started ramming himself into her with reckless abandon.

When he felt his scrotum, which had been slapping between their bodies, become ridged and tight and his erection become stiffer then steel, he gripped her ass and held her pelvis to his as he came in her in several thick streams. He quickly turned his head from her pulse point and pressed it into her pillow to remove the blatant temptation of her neck. He kept moving, trying to prolong the sensations for both of them, but he quickly grew flaccid and slipped from her body.

* * *

Just as the first light of the morning was starting to peak through the window, Damon woke to two pairs of brown eyes staring over at him. Elena was reclined on her pillows, the baby resting on her chest, blissfully suckling one breast while her little fingers dug into the tinder skin of the other.

"Hi." Elena said, unsure of how to proceed.  
"Hey." Damon propped himself up on his elbow. "She still looks like you."  
"Yes. She does." Lily stopped nursing and looked up at her mother to smile when she heard her voice. "Good morning, Lillian." She said, kissing her little nose. "Are you ready to be happy now that you have had something to eat?" She took her under the arms and held her up in the air until she was giggling with glee.

Damon watched their exchange. He had never doubted that Elena would be an amazing mother, he just never knew how amazing. While he had been getting drunk, sleeping all day, and misbehaving, she had been nurturing this tender soul.

"Will you hang around for a little while?" Elena interrupted his thoughts. "I have to bring her downstairs and get her some real food or she's going to get grouchy really fast."  
"Um… Are Aunt Jenna and your brother home?"  
"Yes…" She stood and starting to pick her clothing up off the floor. "… But it's 5:30 on a Sunday morning. They won't be up for hours."

When they got downstairs, Elena placed Lily in her highchair, where she screamed until her mother spread Cheerio's across the wooden tray in front of her. She turned on the coffee maker and stood at the island to cut a variety of fruits and berries. She sat at the table and started feeding the baby piece by piece.

"I never though I would see the day where there would be something besides takeout in the Gilbert kitchen."  
"Yeah. Well." Elena Smiled across the table at him. "I thought I might like my baby to grow at least half a brain."  
"She has a tooth!"  
"She has three." Elena answered.

"I've missed so much." Damon reached across the table and took Elena's hand in his. "Elena, I don't know what last night means for us." He paused. "I don't need to know right now… Like I said last night, that's so not why I came over." He laughed. "Stefan told me that you have Lily in daycare and if you will allow it, I would like to watch her while you are at school… And if you won't allow it, I would like to pay for daycare. Regardless, I want to set up an account for her where I can transfer money every month. I tried to open one but I didn't know her social security number…"

"Damon…" Elena breathed out, their leisurely morning taking a serious turn.  
"You can think about it. You don't have to tell me anything right now."

Lily started to fuss and arch her back, squeezing her chubby fists together and letting the fruit dribble down her chin.

"Milk?" Elena watched her daughter.  
"What?" Damon said, confused.  
"Not you. Clown." She got up and ran a dishtowel under the sink. "She signed 'milk'." She used the towel to clean her daughter's hands and face.  
"She knows sign language?"  
"The important things." Elena took her out of the highchair and held her on her hip.  
"She looks like you AND is smart like you? God damn I'm in trouble."

"I'm actually going to take her upstairs and try and go back to sleep with her for a little while." She intercepted her daughter's hands, which were trying to get down her tank top.

"Okay." Damon nodded as they walked together to the foot of the stairway.  
"I will call you later." She added as Lily rubbed her face into her chest, growing frustrated.  
"Can I kiss you?" Damon asked, placing his hands on her hips.

Elena tipped her head and smirked at him, her hair falling in a sheet to one side. He gently brushed his lips against hers, but when he tried to pull his head back, she used the hand that wasn't holding the baby to grab his head and hold it in place. She nipped his lip and he slid one of his hands around to feel her ass through the sweatpants she was wearing.

* * *

"Okay, so, I pumped like two and a half bottles. She shouldn't need all of them but if she won't stop crying after I leave, you can give her the half." Elena said as she stood at the refrigerator with the baby on her hip, after she had agreed to let Damon watch her on a trail basis.

"What do you mean, 'if she won't stop crying'?"

"Well, she's not used to…" Elena couldn't avoid the word. "Strangers." She shrugged. "I put all of her food in Tupperware and labeled it. She has a pacifier on the windowsill over the sink and one in her crib, but I try not to give them to her unless she is going to sleep or in the car... Or goes really ballistic."  
"So much to remember."  
"Don't worry." Elena smiled at him. "I wrote it down as well." She pointed to the yellow legal pad on the kitchen table. "Well… I guess I will go then."

She kissed the baby's rosebud lips and handed her to Damon. Her little heart shaped face was neural at first, but she let out a high-pitched shriek when she saw her mother move towards the door.

"I'm sorry, Damon!" Elena yelled as she picked up her bags and opened the door. "You have to trust me when I say, the faster I leave, the better it is for you!"

* * *

"Hey." Elena said when she returned from school. "Is she still sleeping?"  
"Yup." Damon answered from the couch. "I'm pretty much a baby whisperer."  
"Really? That well?" She smiled and walked to where he was sitting.

Damon extended his arms to her and she settled in his lap, straddling his hips and wrapping her arms around his neck. She combed her fingers through his hair, while he ran his hands up and down her thighs.

"She didn't scare you away?"  
"No." Damon chuckled, looking down at the cleavage spilling out of her top. "But… I think she really loves her mummy."  
"She does." Elena agreed, moving her fingers through his hair again.

Damon held her by the sides and kissed down her neck and to her chest. He ran his tongue along the lace trim of her bra, which was barely peaking out of her V-neck top. Elena groaned and let her head drop back.

"Oh my GOD." Jeremy said from the door. "You two are unbelievable."  
"The more things change, the more they stay the same." Stefan agreed as he followed him in.

Elena removed herself from Damon's lap and sat in the chair next to him. She looked down at her chest and adjusted her top. She heard the baby's cries erupt over the monitor on the coffee table.

"I should go." Damon said, standing and awkwardly adjusting his pants, trying to hide the fact he was going home to rub one out in a cold shower.  
"I'm going to…" Elena pointed upstairs, signaling to Stefan where she was heading.

Lily was standing in her crib, her face red and tear streaked when they walked through the door. Elena picked her up and sat in the rocking chair, unclipping her bra and pulling the top of her shirt down to offer her breast to her daughter. Stefan sat on the stool across from her. Lily latched on to her nipple. She tied to use the leverage of her tiny hand on her mother's chest to turn and see Stefan, without disrupting the suckling of her mouth.

"So are you are Damon like together now?" Stefan broke the silence.  
"No." Elena answered, placing her hand gently on her daughter's head and trying to direct her back to the task at hand.  
"You looked pretty together when we walked in."  
"Stefan." Elena huffed. She took the hand Lily was trying to brace on her chest and held it in hers.  
"Elena… I think I deserve to know."  
"We are not TOGETHER." She looked down at the floor between them.  
"Have you been sleeping with him?"  
"It was only one time."  
"ONLY." Stefan rolled his eyes. "Were you going to tell me?"  
"No. I wasn't." She paused. "You know why I like having sex with Damon?" She looked back into his eyes. "Because Damon and I don't have to FUCKING talk about it."  
"So, you like to have sex with Damon because it doesn't mean anything." Stefan raised it eyebrows.  
"You know that's not what I said."  
"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Stefan shot back.

The baby released her mother's nipple and turned her head to investigate Stefan, whose voice was getting louder with each passing moment.

"Can you wait downstairs? You're distracting the baby." Elena said, cupping Lily's head and trying to guide it back to her leaking nipple.  
"Fine."

* * *

"Hey." Elena greeted Damon as she returned from school one afternoon.  
"Hey."

She took in the sight before her. Damon was standing at the kitchen counter with Lily perched on his hip, while dicing chicken into little cubes for her dinner. She tried not to let her mind wonder to what it might be like to have a "normal" family, but moments like this made it nearly impossible. It had been a few weeks and Lily and Damon were really warming up to each other.

"You got a certified letter." Damon pointed to the table with his knife.  
"Why would I get a certified letter?" She picked it up. "From 'The Commonwealth of Virginia'?" She tore the envelope and started reading. "Oh no."  
"What?"  
"Stefan wants custody of Lily." He put her hand over her mouth. "He's her father." She swallowed and walked to the sink. "I'm going to throw up."

Damon ran his hand down her back and then let it rest between her should blades while she sobbed and gagged into the sink. Her body shook and she gripped the sides of the porcelain sink to brace herself.

"Why is he doing this to me?"  
"I don't know." Damon kept his voice low. "Take a deep breath."  
"I can't!" Elena's voice hitched.  
"Yes, you can." Damon spoke up over the baby who had started to cry into his shoulder.  
"No…" She sobbed out.  
"I know you're upset, but right now, you need to calm down because you're scaring Lily."

Elena lifted her head to look at her daughter, who was reaching for her. She took her from Damon's arms and hugged her tightly to her chest. "Shhhhhhh." She breathed into her ear. "Mommy is okay." She reached up over the sink for her pacifier and stuck it in her mouth. She rocked her in her arms as she paced around the house until her cries became sniffles and she was sucking her pacifier contently with her head nestled in her mother's chest.


	8. Custody

"So, until the minor child was four months of age, you were living together, correct?  
"Yes."  
"And then Ms. Gilbert moved out with the minor child."  
"Yes."  
"And how many times have you been to visit the minor child since then?"  
"Pretty frequently."  
"Pretty frequently?" Elena looked across the table at Stefan and raised an eyebrow.

"Well." Stefan turned his attention back to the lawyer. "She is now almost 11 months old and I didn't know I WAS her biological father until three weeks ago."

"Okay." The lawyer said without looking up from his notepad. "Up until that point, who did you believe to be your daughter's father, Ms. Gilbert?"  
"Um." Elena looked down at her lap, a flush of embarrassment creeping up her cheeks. "I didn't know."  
"But you had led Mr. Salvatore to believe that he was not the minor child's father?"  
"I don't know what he believed." Her eyes were starting to well with tears. "You would have to ask Stefan that."

All of the sudden she was wishing that they were sitting on the same side of the table. She needed comfort and she wanted it from him. She didn't blame him for sitting across from her with his arms folded over his chest; after all, she had pretty much lost her shit the last time she had seen him. She had never intended to shut him out of Lily's life, it had just sort of happened.

"Elena?" Stefan's voice interrupted her thoughts.  
"I'm sorry, what?"  
"Can you agree to that?" The lawyer asked.  
"To what?"  
"To me watching Lily while you at school."  
"Instead of Damon?" She clarified.  
"Yes."  
"He's not going to like that." She cringed.  
"Yeah, well, Elena, this really isn't about what Damon is going to like."  
"I know." She said, looking back down at her lap. "I think that you watching her while I am at school would be great for her."

* * *

Elena was still wiping residual tears hours later as they sat at The Grill eating dinner.

"I'm not upset, baby." Damon tried to reassure her for the ten thousandth time. "Stefan is her father… What did you expect?"  
"I don't know." Elena shook her head, spreading pees across Lily's tray.  
"So, do I need to train my replacement?"  
"I guess." She let out a long sigh. "He's supposed to start watching her Monday."  
"Perfect." He ran his hand up her thigh. "We will have a few transition days and then I will cut him loose." Elena intertwined their hands. "Are you afraid he is going to forget to feed her?"  
"No."  
"Let her play in the street?"  
"No." Elena shook her head.  
"Are you going to tell me what's really wrong?"  
"I'm not afraid of letting Stefan in, I'm afraid that it's going to push you out." She looked down at their hands in her lap.  
"I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

"You knocked?"  
"Yes." Elena laughed awkwardly.  
"Have you ever knocked before?"  
"Not that I can recall."  
"Okay." Stefan took the bag from her arm. "Don't start now." He smiled, excited that he was finally going to have his daughter for the night.

"The bottles need to go in the fridge right away." Elena said as she stood in the entryway bouncing her daughter in her arms, her nose nestled in her fuzzy baby hair. "I just nursed her when she woke up from her nap, so she shouldn't want one until bedtime." She closed her eyes and took a big inhale of her daughter's sweet baby scent.

"Okay."  
"Okay." Elena kissed the baby one last time and handed her to Stefan. She blinked the tears back, determined to at least make it to the car until she completely lost it. "Please call me if you need anything."  
"I will." Stefan reassured her.

Elena took comfort in the fact that Lily went willingly into her father's arms, playfully trying to get her chubby fingers in his nose and eyes. They had become fast friends since he had been caring for her while Elena was in school. She gave a teary smile and wave to her daughter before turning to leave.

"Bye, bye, Mama." Stefan held Lily's hand up to wave. "Elena." She heard when her fingertips touched the doorknob; she turned to Stefan, who was hugging their daughter protectively to his chest. "Thank you."

* * *

"Oh shit." Elena mumbled under her breath when she opened the door and saw candles burning on the dining room table.

She and Damon clearly didn't have the same kind of night in mind. They hadn't been together since the night he had snuck in her window, she had been keeping him at an arms length, afraid it would interfere with court proceedings, but he was clearly planning something.

"Hey!" Damon said when he saw her in the doorway. "Good drop off?"  
"I cried but Lily was fine."  
"Well, you're home now." He took her hands in his. "Come. Sit. Drink."

Elena sat at the kitchen table but pushed her glass away and dropped her head into her hands. She was overwhelmed and exhausted and really not in the mood to be 'in the mood'.

"I can't drink, Damon. I have to pump before bed."  
"Just dump it." He said, filling her glass. "You have a freezer full of milk."  
"I'm not dumping it." She rolled her eyes and gripped the hair that was in her hands.  
"What's wrong?" Damon sighed out, sitting next to her.  
"I feel stressed. I miss my baby. It's going to be a long night."  
"If you don't want Stefan having her over night then take him back to court."  
"I'm not taking him back to court, Damon. We have a very fair custody agreement right now. He deserves to be with her just as much as I do."  
"Then let me take your mind of everything…" Damon reached his hand under the table and slid it up her thigh.  
"Don't." Elena gripped his hand and pushed it off her leg.

* * *

Elena walked through the door of the boarding house the next morning to see Stefan and Lily on the floor in front of the fire. Toys and books were strewn across the room. Stefan was holding out his hands for his daughter to use as balance to pull herself up to stand. Lily was looking at him with wide brown eyes and a big toothy grin.

"Good morning." Elena said, crossing the threshold into the living room.  
"Hey." Lily dropped to her bum and eagerly crawled across the room to her mother when she heard her voice. "Good morning."  
"Hi baby girl." Elena picked up her daughter and hugged her to her chest, planting kiss after kiss on her head. "I missed you."  
"She missed you." Stefan said from his spot on the floor.  
"Oh no." Elena sat with the baby in her arms. "How did it go?"

"I think it went as well as could have been expected for a first night." He watched the baby rub her face into her mother's chest. " She was up around 5, I gave her a bottle and she went back to sleep for like an hour and then we had pancakes and blueberries and bananas."  
"You made pancakes?" Elena unbuttoned her coat and reached inside her sweater and to her bra. "Yum."  
"I did."

"I'm getting there as fast as I can sweetie." Elena turned her attention to her daughter who was starting to get frustrated, letting out little grunts, gripping her sweater and rubbing her face into it. She found the clip on her bra and pulled her sweater up, Lily let out a long sigh and closed her eyes when she was finally contently nursing. "How did she do at bedtime?"

"She didn't want the bottle… I mean, she took it, but she put up a fight first."

"I was worried about that. I've never left her at night before… But there has to be a first time for everything I suppose." She leaned down and kissed her head.

"I take it your night with Damon didn't go well?" Stefan could see the exhaustion in her face.  
"Did he come home?" Elena sighed out.  
"He rolled in about 3:30 this morning…"  
"Great." She looked at the floor between them. "You know Damon, if I'm not going to give him the attention he wants, he will go get it somewhere else." She paused. "I just can't worry about him right now. Stefan. I have too much else to be worried about." She said, combing her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"I know."

* * *

"MAA!" Lily excitedly clapped her hands as she and Stefan greeted Elena after school.  
"Hello." Elena kissed her head and let her school bag fall to the floor.  
"We have something to show you!" Stefan announced.  
"Really? Do I need t be scared?"  
"No." He laughed. "But this demonstration takes place in the living room."

She followed them into the living room and sat where he directed her. He sat with Lily a few feet in front of her and let her stand, using his fingers to hold herself up.

"Okay." He whispered in her daughter's ear. "Let's show Mommy what we've been practicing." He slid his fingers from her little hands and watched as she staggered with her hands above her head for balance, taking one step and then two towards Elena, before falling into her arms.

"You did it, baby girl!" She hugged her to her chest. "You can walk!" She looked over at Stefan who shrugged. "Our baby can walk." She said trying not to get emotional. She stood her back up and faced her towards Stefan, letting her practice a few more unsteady steps.

"Our baby can walk." He reiterated when Lily was in his arms. "So. Friday night, there is one of those movie in the park things… I was thinking maybe I could pack a picnic and we could go?"

"What time?"  
"I think the movie starts at 8." He supported their daughter who was tried to climb up his body.  
"That's kind of late for the baby."  
"Um. I was thinking without the baby. I asked Jenna to babysit."  
"Oh." Elena paused to think. "Like a date?"  
"Yes." Stefan smiled. "Like a date."  
"I would like that."

* * *

"It's kind of nice taking without a baby screaming in my ear." Elena said as she and Stefan sat on their picnic blanket.  
"Ah. The very elusive uninterrupted talk time." Stefan smiled and reached over to tuck hair behind her ear. "I kind of love it."

"I kind of love it too." She held his hand. "I don't want to ruin our night… But we have to bring up the 'D' word eventually."  
"I know." Stefan looked down at their hands and ran his thumb over her fingers.  
"Did you tell him about tonight?"  
"No… Did you?"  
"No."

"He is my brother and I love him… But I love my daughter more. I have to put her first now. Whatever you decide to do with your person life is your own personal decision, obviously, but I can't let him prevent me from doing what I need to do for my own happiness and the happiness of my daughter."

"This would destroy him." Elena closed her eyes.

"Elena." Stefan tipped her chin to him. "You can't live your life tiptoeing around Damon. You are not required to compromise your own happiness to accommodate Damon…. When has Damon ever compromised his happiness to accommodate you?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Can you please take me home?"  
"Are you sure? The movie isn't over."  
"Yeah. I'm tired."  
"Okay."

* * *

"I'm tired, Damon." Elena said when she walked into her room to see Damon lounging on her bed.  
"I don't plan on staying long."  
"Why can't you just text me like a normal person?" She buried herself under her duvet.  
"Because I'm not a normal person."

"I heard you were out quite late the other night." She said dismissively.  
"I bet Stefan couldn't wait to get that one out." He huffed. "Since when are you concerned about my whereabouts?"  
"I'm not, I just don't want to get chlamydia."  
"Well, I don't think you need to worry since WE would have to have sex for it to be transmitted."  
"You're a dick."

"I know… Anyhow, my auto deposit bounced back this month."  
"I closed the account." Elena said towards the ceiling. "I'm receiving child support from Stefan now…. You seriously couldn't have texted me that?"

"I wanted to see you… I miss you."  
"I miss you too… Everything is just so complicated right now. I'm trying to do the right thing… But I don't even know if I know what the right thing is anymore." Her breath hitched.  
"When it's the right thing…" He reached over and touched her head. "…. You will know." He kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Elena."

* * *

"I'm sorry I'm late. Thank you for staying." Elena said as she came into the kitchen, where Stefan was feeding their daughter. "This group project is going to be the death of me."

"You know I don't mind staying." Stefan said, putting more bite sized pieces on to the tray of the high chair.

"I know." She bent down to kiss their daughter's head. "I think it makes me feel bad more then anything… Your ponytails are getting good Daddy!" She observed, touching the little wale spout on the babies head.  
"Why thank you. There is a learning curve to baby hair styling."  
"Maaa." Lily breathed peanut butter breath up into Elena's face.  
"Are you ready for bath time?" Lily eagerly shook her head and reached her arms out. "Oh no, you're a peanut butter monster!" She picked her up and kissed her cheeks.

"Is it okay if I stay?"

"Yeah." She looked over at Stefan, hugging their daughter to her chest. "Of course." She smiled. She never doubted that Stefan would love their daughter but she really loved that after taking care of her all day, he wanted to spend the evening with her.

* * *

Stefan started to undress the baby, while Elena turned on the tub and waited for it to fill.

"Is it going to make you uncomfortable if I get in with her?" She asked innocently.  
"Um." Stefan paused. "No." He shook his head." The last thing he wanted was for Elena to feel like she had to cover up around him.  
"It's our bonding time when I don't get to see her all day." She said while she started to strip out of her own clothing, tying her hair in a knot on top of her head.  
"I know." He smiled. "I read those attachment parenting books you gave me." He held Lily's waist as she tried to dive over the side of the bath. He reached in and picked one of the toys floating in the water and handed it to her.

When Elena and Lily were both settled, she lathered a facecloth with baby soap and started washing her daughter, who was busy chewing various floating plastic toys.

"No standing." Elena grasped her arm when she tried to get wiggle away from her. "She doesn't like getting her face washed."  
"I can see that."

"It's really hard being one." Lily started screeching and pushing her mother's hands away from her face. "Okay, okay." She finally relented and put the cloth to the side. She laid back to rest on the side of the porcelain structure and watched as her daughter crawled up her chest, pausing periodically to make little splashes with her hands. When she reached her breast, she laid her head down to nurse, digging her little toes into her mother's bare ribs.

"Tired?" Stefan said when he saw Elena yawn; he reached over the side of the tub to touch her knee, which was poking out of the water.  
"Yes." She stroked back the hair that was clinging to Lily's face. "My legs are hairy." She smiled thinking back to when she had been in labor and Stefan had held her in the warm water and the exact same words had come out of her mouth.

"You know what I'm going to say to that."  
"Do you remember that day?"  
"The day my daughter was born? Yes. I remember that day." He joked.  
"Right." She laughed. "I was just thinking… I remember being so terrified and feeling so small and dependent on you and Damon." She ran her hand up her daughter's back. "I don't know, I just feel so different now that she's here. It's like, the person I was back then was just a shell of the person that I am now."  
"You have grown up a lot in the last year." Stefan agreed. "You have had to... And I'm sorry for the part I played in that." He looked down at the white tiled floor.  
"It's all been positive growth."

"It has. You should be really proud of the person you have become."  
"Will you stay for bedtime? I'll let you pick the story."

* * *

The little family rested together in Elena's childhood bed. Lily was on her mother's chest, feeding from the breast she hadn't emptied in the bath, watching her father read "Goodnight Moon" with doe eyes, stopping frequently to point to different items until he reiterated what they were.

When the rhythm of her mouth started to slow, stopping and starting erratically as she dosed, Stefan carried her to her room and tucked her into her crib.

"Thank you for tonight." Stefan said as he sat on the edge of Elena's bed.  
"We do it every night." She reached her hand out for his. "I wish you would stay more often."  
"I know… But this is your time with her. I don't want to intrude."  
"You're not." She reassured him, interlacing their fingers and holding them to her chest. "I've missed you."  
"I've missed you too."  
"I want us to be a family."  
"Elena…"  
"Don't." She let out a long sigh and closed her eyes.

Stefan leaned down and took a big breath of her hair. Elena rolled her body so she was on her back and tipped her chin up towards his. She took the hand and was holding and ran it down her sternum and inside the warmth of her bathrobe.

Stefan groped her breast, running his thumb over the puckered skin of her nipple, and tentatively brushed his lips against hers.

A little breathy moan got caught in Elena's throat as she grasped the hair on the back of Stefan's head and wove her fingers through it. She sucked his tongue into her mouth and then released it to kiss down his neck and over his shoulder.

Stefan moved his body to cover hers and untied the knot holding her robe in place. He pushed the two sides apart and kissed down her chest and over the swell of her belly. "Oh my God you're beautiful." He murmured as he worked his way back up her body.

"Hmm…" Elena slid her hands under his shirt and ran her fingertips along his waistband.

"Wait, wait, wait…" Stefan breathed out. He took Elena's hands from his belt and held them on either side of her head, but he never stopped nipping along her lips. He logically knew he had to stop, but he wasn't ready to give up the heaven of her mouth just yet. "I don't have a condom."

"That's okay." She interlaced their fingers.

"No." He stopped kissing her and brushed their noses together before resting his forehead on hers. "It's not okay." He took a deep breath. "Trust me, there is nothing I would like to do more right now then make love to you." He pulled his head back to look into her eyes. "I'm pretty sure that we made the most beautiful baby in the history of babies."

"I'm pretty sure." She smiled.

"And I plan on making many, many more beautiful babies with you."

"You do?"

"I do." He nipped her lips. "But first, you are going to finish school." He kissed her again. "And travel… And do all of the things you want to do." He used the flat of his hands to wipe the perspiration from her face. He watched as she bit her lip and her eyes grew glassy, a single tear escaping down her temple. "Don't cry. That was supposed to be happy."

"I am happy." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.


	9. Separation Anxiety

"Come in!"

"Whoa." Stefan stepped into the bathroom. "What's happening here?" Lily was standing at her Mother's legs, screaming and clutching what she could reach of her bathrobe, as Elena frantically applied makeup. "I thought you had to be at school early."

"I do and as you can see, that is not going well." Elena answered.

Lily had been going through a bout of separation anxiety the past few weeks and now anytime she caught on that her Mother was leaving, she followed her around crying until she was appeased with nursing and cuddling. Stefan bent down to pick up Lily but her screaming and squirming only intensified. "MAMA!" She breathed out between gulps of air, trying to push her Father away.

"It's fine, give her to me." Elena put down her eyeliner and extended her arms. She propped her daughter's bum on the edge on the vanity and opened her robe, letting her lean forward to nurse. Her sniffles started to slow and she reached up to play with the silver charm on her Mother's necklace. Elena picked up her mascara and used her teeth to open it, spitting the cap on to the counter.

"That's some serious multitasking Mama."  
"I'm sorry she's not dressed." Elena said, referring to the pink ruffled pajamas Lily was still wearing.  
"No worries, you know I am a pro at baby outfit matching." He smiled.  
"I haven't fed her breakfast either." She bit her lip looking over at him.  
"Elena. I am here to help you. You don't need to be super Mom."

"I just like her to be ready for you when you get here." She sighed. "She didn't sleep well, so we got up late and she has not been being very agreeable with my trying to get things done this morning."

"I said it's okay." Stefan moved to stand next to her and combed his hand through her hair. Elena closed her eyes and leaned her head into his shoulder, allowing herself a rare moment of comfort. She had been feeling confused and overwhelmed about the status of their relationship since he hadn't tried to do as much as hold her hand since the night of their heated make out session, which was over a week ago.

"I have to get dressed." She looked down at her daughter who was still nursing, her eyelids getting heavy. "She's going to lose her shit."

"I know. Just do it fast, like a Band-Aid, and I'll take her downstairs."  
"Ready?"  
"Yup."

Elena took Lily under the arms and handed her to Stefan, her eyes opening wide and her shrieks filling the room as soon as the tender nipple was taken from her mouth. She could hear Stefan trying to talk to her soothingly as he descended the stairs. She pulled on jeans and a t-shirt and was pleasantly surprised to see Lily calmly sitting on Stefan's lap eating a banana, stopping every few bites to open her mouth for a spoon full of oatmeal from him.

"See, fast like a Band Aid."

"Mama." Lily looked over to where Elena was standing in the doorway, her mouth stuffed with food. "Leelee cwhying."

"Yes." Elena laughed. "Lily was crying, but now Lily is with Daddy, so she's all better." She walked over and kissed her head. "You have a good day with Daddy, okay? I will be home after nap time." She kissed her again.

"You're not going to pack lunch?"

"I'm going to have to buy something, I'm already late." Elena said, already halfway down the hallway. "Bye you two!"

* * *

"When is the last time you were out without the baby?" Matt asked as he made a line of shots across the bar.  
"Ugh. I don't even remember."  
"Who's watching her?"  
"Her father. I think he saw me heading for a baby care nervous breakdown. He fully supports my need for a night out." She, Caroline, and Bonnie all picked up shots. "Cheers!"

They hung around the bar before deciding to move to the dance floor to enjoy the band. They jumped around and sang at the top of their lungs until Caroline saw Damon come through the door and take his designated spot at the bar.

"Your fuckboy is here."  
"He's not my fuckboy." Elena slapped her arm.  
"Really? What is he then?"

"I don't know." She stopped dancing and let out a long sigh. "It's like I don't even know how to talk to him anymore. He says that it doesn't bother him that he's not Lily's biological father, but it clearly does. He will barely even be in the same room with her anymore."

"Hey." Caroline threw her hands up in the air. "Having a fuckboy is fine… As long as you're not fucking anyone else, you know, admitting you have a problem is the first step in the recovery process."

"I'm not fucking anyone else." Elena lowered her voice.  
"Really?" Bonnie chimed in. "I just assumed you and Stefan…"  
"No." Elena shook her head and looked at the floor. "Just another relationship where I have no idea what the fuck is happening."  
"That's fair." Said Caroline. "He's coming over. Byeeee." She and Bonnie left Elena alone on the dance floor.

"Did I scare your friends away?" Damon said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and swayed their hips.  
"No." Elena closed her eyes and let her head drop back to rest on his shoulder. "I think I did." Elena turned her face to his. "I miss you."  
"I miss you." He gave her a little peck on her lips.

Elena turned her body and wrapped her arms around is neck, holding their bodies closely together. Damon slid his hands from her waist down to her ass and pulled her pelvis into his, rubbing his already erect penis into her.

"Mmm…" Elena moaned into his ear rubbing up against him. "Do you want to go somewhere and take care of that?"  
"Elena Gilbert! Are you suggesting sexually inappropriate behavior in a public place?" He slid his hands under her shit and along the small of her back.  
"I might be buzzed enough to be persuaded."

Damon took her hand and led her through the crowed restaurant. He pushed her through the bathroom door and sat her on the edge of the sink. He stood between her legs and ran his hands up her thighs and under her jean skirt, pushing it up around her hips.

"You're being bad..." Elena murmured he kissed down her chest.  
"Am I ever good?"

Elena grabbed his face and brought their lips together, kissing him with the amount of force she hadn't been able to on the dance floor moments before. She pressed her tongue into Damon's mouth and his tongue responded with equal vigor, forcing it back into her mouth and then fighting for dominance.

Damon groped her breast over her shirt, smiling when she responded by pressing her pelvis into his massive erection. He slid the hand down her shirt and inside the cup of her bra but stilled when he felt a barrier. He pulled his head back.

"Did you stuff your bra?"  
"What?" Elena was momentarily disoriented. "No. This isn't middle school." She laughed. "It's a nursing pad." She took his hand and put it back on her breast.

Damon squeezed her thigh and gently brushed his thumb along the length of her vagina. He could feel that the crotch of her panties was completely soaked through. He made a few small circles while moving back and forth over the distended lips.

Elena tightened the grip she had on his hair and turned her mouth away from his, biting her lip and letting out a moan. She opened her legs wider in invitation and brought her hand to his belt. She slid her fingers past the waistband and touched the silky skin on the head of his penis.

Damon took his hand from her chest and used it to undo his belt and open his pants, letting his painfully hard erection spring free and allowing Elena to wrap her whole hand around it. She had barely ran her hand the full length of the shaft before Damon was pulling her hips to the edge of the counter and pushing the crotch of her panties to the side.

"I'm sorry, baby, I can't wait." He mumbled into her ear as he gripped her hips and eased his way into her.

She was still incredibly tight and he momentarily worried that he was hurting her, but then her lips parted and her head fell back. She breathed out an extra long breath, which Damon took as validation to proceed.

Elena braced her weight on her hands behind her and leaned back, while Damon held her hips in place, thrusting into her at an increasingly intense pace. He moved one of his hands back to her chest and pulled her shirt down, taking the cup of her bra with it, the pad falling to the filthy bathroom floor.

He slowed his hips and kept his strokes to shallow pulses, while he rolled her nipple between his fingers. He held it and gave it a gently tug, watching as it became distended and engorged. When he felt it was sufficiently erect, he brought his mouth to her chest.

Elena groaned and held his head to her breast. He licked and sucked around the creamy mound before taking a mouthful of her nipple and narrowing his tongue and cheeks to create suction. As soon as she felt her milk start to flow, the suckling of Damon's mouth started to speed up, taking big, long gulps. At the same time, the rhythm of his hips started to pick back up and Elena felt the first tremors of her orgasm creeping up on her.

She sat up, frustrating Damon when it caused her breast to slip from his mouth, and wrapped her arms around his body, gripping the back of his shirt. He used the hand at the small of her back to hold her still and the other to press a thumb into the fabric of her underwear that was covering her clit. She came with a grunt and a groan, her head buried in his sweaty neck. Her legs locked around his body as she convulsed around him.

He momentarily slowed and waited for her to recover, her vice like legs preventing him from going any deeper. He maintained the utmost control, even though he really wanted to press her back onto the counter, suck her nipples raw and fuck her until she couldn't walk.

The first time he had seen his brother suckling her, he didn't understand the appeal. He had always assumed that was for the baby and they would just avoid that area until the baby was done with it. But after he had been with her that night in her bedroom, he realized that it was the closest he would ever get to actually feeding on her and her milk, which he imagined to be a close second to her blood, was swimming with her pheromones and he was almost positive he could come from that alone.

"Okay?" He whispered into her ear, her face still nestled in the crook of his neck.  
"UmHm." She lifted her head from his shoulder to nip at his lips.

Damon pulled out of her and stepped back. He hooked his fingers in the elastic waistband of her panties and slid them over her thighs and down her legs until she could kick them from her feet. He nestled his body back up to hers and gently pushed back into her shivering body.

He wiped the hair off her face and tucked it behind her ears. He kissed over her chin, down her throat, and back to her nipple, picking back up where he had left off. As he gently suckled, Elena took her swollen breast in her hand and squeezed, stimulating her let down. She smiled at Damon's overly eager reaction; she was extra full from missing bedtime. He gave a few more solid pulls before releasing her nipple so he could focus on the intense sensation building in his groin.

He wrapped his arms around her midsection and held her securely in place, feeling his length becoming impossibly hard inside her with each thrust. He drove deeply into her over stimulated vagina, hitting her cervix, earning a little yelp, each time. He covered her mouth with his to try and keep her volume down, but she turned her head away.

"Oh… Oh God…" Elena breathed out, trying to form a thought. "You… You have to…" She brought her hands to his hip points, trying to slow his movements. "… Pull out."

Damon grunted. The last thing he wanted to do while on the brink of ecstasy was pull out. He reluctantly pulled his glistening dick from her body and gave himself one final stroke, coming mostly in his hand, a few rogue drops dripping down to Elena's bare leg.

"When are you going to get on that fancy new invention 'the pill'?" Damon said as he washed his hands in the sink.  
"When I'm done nursing." Elena pulled her clothing back into place.  
"Well, when is that going to be? She's getting kind of old, isn't she?" He buttoned up his pants.  
"No. She's only 16 months." Elena rolled her eyes. "Besides, there are many benefits to extended breastfeeding. I'm going to do at least two years and then let her self wean."  
"Seriously?"

"What's wrong, Damon, jealous?" Elena raised her eyebrows, resisting as he tried to pull her into an embrace. "I should get home." She put her hands on his chest. "Will you come by and see Lily sometime, Uncle Damon?" He tried to kiss her but she turned her head away. "Come on, Damon, you had a really good thing going with her, I don't want you to lose that."

"Elena." He dropped his arms and stepped back. "I'm a drunk, reformed serial killer with a narcissistic personality… Do you really want me to be around your child?"  
"I do." They stared at each other. "Fine. Whatever. I have to go." Elena left the room, letting the door slam behind her.

* * *

"I saw your baby's Mama out tonight."

"Really?" Stefan said from his spot in front of the fire. "That's interesting since she actually seemed really happy when she got home."

"Stefan, Stefan, Stefan." He poured himself a drink. "You should know better then anyone that I can make Elena happy."

"I know you can make her happy, Damon, it's just unusual that you put someone else's happiness before your own."

"You know, Stefan… Jealously is not a good color on you." Damon took his drink and climbed the stairs to his bedroom.

* * *

"I think we should do a lake house weekend." Damon said as he watched Elena pick clothing off her floor and toss it into a laundry basket.

"Um… I don't know."  
"What do I have to do to persuade you?"  
"Nothing. We just finally have Lily on a good schedule, I don't want it to get messed up."  
"I was thinking we leave her with Daddy."  
"I can't leave her for a whole weekend, Damon."  
"Why? She's not a baby anymore."

"Can we please not fight about this? I am super stressed, I have midterms coming up." She heard Lily cry over the baby monitor. "And now she's awake and I haven't even started the laundry."

Elena went and got Lily from her crib and brought her back into her bed. She sat so she could rest against her pillows and propped her daughter up on her knees.

"Uncle Damon is here."  
"No." She said shaking her head. "Want Mama." She furrowed her brow and sucked her fingers into her mouth.  
"Mommy isn't going anywhere." Elena reassured her.  
"See. The kid loves me." Damon said looking over at her.  
"She's just a grouchy waker-upper."  
"She has a lot of hair now." He touched one of her little pigtails, which were secured with pink bows.  
"She does and she has my weird hairline." Elena cringed.

Lily leaned forward and buried her face into her Mother's sweater. "Milk." She requested, patting her chest. Elena unbuttoned her cardigan and unclipped her nursing tank top. Her daughter latched on and started feeding; she rested her hands protectively on her Mother's boob and watched Damon suspiciously.

"Can we talk about the weekend now?"  
"No." Elena sighed and closed her eyes. "I don't understand what part of 'I can not leave her' you don't understand."  
"You can, you just don't want to."

"I go to school all day and she's with Stefan every other Saturday night…. So, nights and every other weekend is basically what I have with my daughter right now, so, yes, Damon, I can leave her, I can pump and make Stefan watch her, but you are right, I don't want to. My time with her is too important. Have I not tried to get you to come over here and spent time with her?" She paused. "This is my life now, and I am sorry if it doesn't fit your lifestyle."

Lily stopped nursing and looked up at her Mother, whose voice was getting louder. Elena took a deep breath and bent down to kiss her head.

"Ide." Lily tapped her chest.

"Side." Elena corrected, clipping one side of her shirt closed and opening the other. "Hey, Lily…" She said when she was contently nursing again. "Where is Mommy's nose?" She brought her little hand to her Mother's nose. "Where is Mommy's mouth?" She slid her hand to her mouth, giggling when Elena playfully nibbled her fingers. "Where is Lily's ear?" She pointed to her eye. "Close." Elena said, redirecting her finger to her ear. "Do you know who taught her all of those things?"

"I don't know, Barney?"  
"Stefan."  
"Do you know who saw her take her first steps?"  
"Stefan?"  
"Stefan." She confirmed. "I've already missed so much." She looked down at her daughter who was combing her finger through the ends of her hair and looking back up at her.

"I came home the other night and she was sitting in her high chair eating with a spoon and drinking from a cup, an actual cup. Like a little girl" She pouted her lip out.

"Like I said, she's not a baby anymore."  
"I'm about to graduate and God only knows what my schedule will be like when I start college classes… I just don't want to miss any more then I have to."  
"Okay." Damon took her hand and kissed it. "I've got to get going. I'll call you."

* * *

"She's getting teeth. She has had a low fever and has been extra grouchy." Elena explained as she stood in the living room of the boarding house. "I know it's your night with her and I am fully prepared to deal with that but the only time she slept last night was when she was attached to my boob and I will feel really bad if she screams all night."

"Mama." Lily used her little hands to pat her Mother's thighs, trying to get her to pick her up. "MAMA."  
"I trust that as her Mother, you know more then the legal system. Let's just feed her and give her a bath and see how she is."  
"DA." Lily crawled to her Father's feet when it became clear that Elena wasn't going to pick her up.

"If she's still not feeling well, you can take her home. It's not a big deal. Okay?" Stefan bent down to pick up his daughter.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. I made eggplant parmesan. Stay."

Stefan and Elena ate, but Lily refused food. She sucked her pacifier and hugged her bear as she took comfort in the crook of her Father's neck.

"Oh, sorry. Am I interrupting date night?" Damon said as he came into the kitchen.  
"Can you please make an effort to make Elena feel welcome in our home?" Stefan asked.  
"Elena is always welcome in our home. I just want to make sure I'm not interrupting any romantic moments… You know, now that we all don't participate in the romantic moments together."

"Don't be a jerk, Damon."  
"Okay, okay." He put his hands in the air. "I come in peace." He sat in the seat next to Elena and poured himself a glass of wine. "What's wrong with Lily?" He asked, resting his hand on Elena's thigh.  
"She's fine. She's just getting teeth." She interlaced the fingers of his hand with hers. "It actually really makes me wonder what your Mother did before the miracle drug 'Infant Tylenol' was invented."

"Whisky."  
"Oh really?" She raised her eyebrows.  
"The wet nurses used to put it on their nipples."  
"Are you making this up?" Elena laughed.  
"I swear." He raised his hand. "Scouts honor."

Stefan started clearing dishes from the table and stacking them next to the sink, still balancing his daughter on his hip.

Damon lowered his mouth to Elena's ear. "Do you want to try it later?" He whispered as he slid their intertwined hands under her dress and between her legs, feeling the wetness that was seeping from her body through her panties.

"Damon!" She slapped his hand away. "There is a child here."  
"Right." He squeezed her thigh. "Sorry to leave you high and dry." He kissed her temple and left the room.

* * *

"You put her crib in your room?" Elena observed when she saw the area with the crib, changing table, and antique rocking chair Stefan had set up in his bedroom. It had a little white fuzzy rug, a basket of toys, and a big stack of books.

"Yeah. This house is just so big… I don't know. It felt weird putting her in a different room."

Elena smiled at him as she followed him into the bathroom to give Lily her bath.

"You have tub toys?" She laughed.  
"I do." He sat Lily in the tub and started to wash her. "You know if she doesn't have toys she spends the whole time screaming and fighting you for the washcloth."  
"This is true."

Lily took a big bite out of the bright yellow rubber duck she was holding, inadvertently squirting herself in the face and making all thee of them laugh. When Stefan started to wash her hair and face, she started to squirm and tried to stand, but he held her in place.

"Mama."  
"No. You have to listen to Daddy." Elena said from where she was sitting next to the tub. "You can't stand because standing isn't safe."  
"Mama." Lily wined out. "Milk." She threw her head back, on the brink of a tantrum.

"You can have milk when you're done with your tubby." Elena reached for a toy and held it out to show her, squeaking it in her hand. "When Daddy reads you your story… Is that okay?" She said, turning her attention to Stefan.

"Yeah. Of course." He grabbed Lily's pink towel. "No reason for bottles if the boobs are here… Why don't you just stay?"  
"Are you sure?"  
"You're clearly exhausted and if you go home you will be up all night worrying."  
"You know me too well."

They laid in Stefan's bed while he read 'Peter Rabbit'. Elena was on her back with Lily sprawled out on her chest, nursing her way to sleep. She had the black t-shirt Stefan had loaned Elena all bunched up in her hands and had pushed it up over the swell of her Mother's chest. Elena either didn't notice or didn't care that was was exposed from her nipples to her lace panties.

Stefan found it increasingly difficult to keep his attention on the children's book, especially when Elena started to dose off and her bare leg fell to rest against his. He carefully moved their daughter to her crib and then pulled his duvet up over Elena, tucking it around her shoulders.

* * *

Lily had woken in the wee hours of the morning and Elena had given her Tylenol and nursed her before going downstairs for a glass of water. She heard the giggling before she heard anything else. She balanced her daughter on her hip and tiptoed in to the hallway.

"You promise you're going to call me, right?"  
"Of course. First thing." Damon said, his arms embracing the blonde in the entryway.  
"You're not like other guys."  
"No. I'm not."  
"Oh my God!" She said when she saw Elena standing in the doorframe. "Who is that girl in her underwear with the baby?!"  
"Oh. Don't mind her." Damon grabbed her head and kissed her. "It's my brother's kid and the kid's mother. You know, typical teenage pregnancy situation."

Elena turned and went back upstairs, completely forgetting the water she had intended to get. She put Lily in her crib and covered her with a knitted blanket. She slid back under the covers of Stefan's bed and worked her way into his side. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. Her breath hitched and her tears flowed freely.

"D..Da…Da." She tried to get out through sobs.  
"I know." Stefan whispered. "I heard. I'm sorry."  
"Why would he do that?"

"Because he's Damon." He ran his fingers through her hair. "He sees that you are happy, so he's acting out in the only way he knows how."

"I love him Stefan."  
"I know you do. He loves you too. It's just not that simple anymore."

Elena got her breathing under control and her sniffles got further and further apart, Stefan thought she was sleeping until she climbed up onto his chest, letting her legs fall to either side of his torso. He hugged her tightly to his body.

"I want to be with you." She kissed up his chest.  
"You are with me."  
"With you, with you." Her kisses reached his mouth and her hands slid up to his shoulders.  
"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She stopped kissing him long enough to take her shirt off and toss it to the floor. She moved her hair to one side of her head and brought her lips back to his, their bare chests pressing together in the process. "Do you have condoms?" She whispered.

"Yes." He flipped them so she was on her back. "Can you be quiet?"  
"I can try." She bit her lip.

Stefan nuzzled his face into her neck and she giggled, playfully pushing him away.

"See, you're already being loud."  
"No more tickling." She pressed her index finger into his chest.

"Okay." He used the side of his hand to wipe the residual tears from her face. "No more crying." He brushed his nose across hers. "Okay?"

Elena nodded and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. She pulled his head down and bit his lip, tugging it into her mouth and then releasing it to cover his mouth with hers. She slid her hands down his back, pushing his sweatpants over his ass and down his hips until he could fully remove them.

Stefan peppered kissed across her chest and down her belly, taking big mouthfuls of flesh along the way. When he reached the waistband of her panties, Elena gripped his upper arms and pulled him back up her body.

"What's wrong?" He mumbled out when his face was level with hers.  
"I want you to kiss me." She said in her littlest voice.

Stefan wove his hands through her hair and cupped the back of her head, nipping along her lips. He could feel her grip tightening on his arms, her body ridged beneath him.

"Elena." He pulled his head back. "Open your eyes." She looked up at him through her eyelashes, her doe eyes starting to get glassy again. "Let's just go to sleep."

She nodded and Stefan rolled to his side, pulling her into his body. He pulled the duvet up around them and wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you want your shirt?" He whispered when she shivered.  
"No." She intertwined her arms with his. "I just want you to hold me."

* * *

"I'll get her." Stefan leaned over and whispered to Elena when their daughter's cries stared to blare through the bedroom.

He stood and pulled his sweatpants on before crossing the room. "Dada!" Came out between cried when Lily saw him. "Oh, good morning, Lillian." He said, picking her up and kissing her head before laying her on the changing table. "Bobble, Dada."

"No bottle this morning, Lily bee. Mommy is here." Lily looked up at him and sucked her fingers into her mouth, not really comprehending what he was saying. "Ba?" Stefan zipped her pajamas back up and brought her over to the bed. "MAMA!" Lily said, clapping her hands with glee when she saw Elena.

"Awe." Elena extended her arms. "My baby is awake." She hugged her to her chest, but Lily used her little hands to push her away, wasting no time rooting around for a nipple. "Oh." She said when she latched on. "My goal in life is to be able to make Lily half as happy as my boobs make her." She laughed. Lily affectionately padded her Mother's chest, her rhythmic sucking and swallowing quickly becoming audible.

Stefan smiled as he got back into bed and turned to face them. "I can't argue with her on that one. They are pretty fantastic." He ran his hand through Elena's hair, stopping to work out a tangle and then tucking it behind her ear. "I think I could get used to this." He leaned over and nipped her lips.

"Mmm… I like waking up with you." She leaned forward to kiss him. "And maybe if we are extra nice to Daddy he will make us pancakes." She said into Lily's head.

* * *

"We've got to stop meeting like this, Damon." Elena said when she saw Damon sitting on her bed.  
"Don't worry, I don't plan on staying long. I just wanted to say goodbye."  
"What are you talking about?" Elena crossed her arms over her chest, holding her bathrobe closed.

"I'm going to go away for a while."

"Where?"  
"Europe… Maybe Asia." He stood and walked to her.  
"What? Why?" She reached out and took his hands in hers. "I know things are hard right now, but they will get better, they always do."  
"I love you, Elena… And it's because I love you, that, I can't be selfish with you."

Elena couldn't talk. She was biting her lip to keep the sobs from coming out, but the tears were escaping down both sides of her face.

"You don't have to leave." She choked out.  
"I do." He kissed her forehead. "It's not forever. It's just for now." He squeezed her hands. "Goodbye, Elena."

"Damon." She said as he turned to leave.  
"Hm?"  
"What changed?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"How did you go from your parade of sorority girls to this level of enlightenment?"

"I heard you crying the night that random, disgusting, meaningless girl saw you and Lily in the hallway. I went back to my room and hated myself." He paused. "I got up the next day and saw you and Stefan making pancakes with the baby and you looked so happy. Like, I didn't know you could BE that happy." He looked down at the floor between them. "I don't want to ruin my badass reputation... But that night I was reading and I read a poem that said 'when you see a beautiful flower, you don't pick it, you let it grow'… And I realized that all of these years I have been so blinded by my love for you, that I have been picking you instead of letting you grow."

"Damon…" Elena couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I don't deserve you..." He shook his head. "… But my brother does."

Elena stood frozen in the middle of her room. She wanted to grab his jacket, fall to her knees, and beg him not to leave but she just stood there, unable to fully digest the weight of what he had just told her. She watched him walk out of her room and close the door.


	10. Epilogue

Elena looked out over the crowd of people on the lawn of Mystic Falls High. She was graduating a year late, but she was graduating, which seemed like an accomplishment in itself. She spotted her friends and Jenna and Jeremy and Stefan, their daughter sleeping on his shoulder in her little navy sailor dress.

She bit her lip. The person she was really looking for wasn't there. She didn't want to cry. She blinked back the tears. She logically knew he wouldn't show, but it hadn't prevented her from keeping a certain level of hope alive. She put on her most convincing smile and walked up the stairs to the stage.

* * *

"Is she sleeping?"

"She is." Stefan said, coming up behind Elena who was standing in front of the vanity. "You did great today." He moved her hair to one side of her head and kissed up her neck. He hooked his finger in the strap of her nightgown and pushed it off her shoulder, letting it fall down her arm. He watched in the mirror as the silky material creeped down her chest, her pebbled nipple stopping it half way down her breast. He took a mouthful of her shoulder and sucked the skin.

Elena took his hands, which were on her hips, and moved one under her gown and into her panties. She felt Stefan's mouth release and watched his smile reflected back at her in the mirror.

"What?" Her eyes closed and her head dropped back to his shoulder as he started to move his fingers.  
"I really love you."  
"Hmm…" She let out a long breath and turned her face to his, gripping the hair at the nape of his neck. "I really love you."

Elena brought their lips together, groaning into his mouth when she felt his fingers press past the outer lips of her vagina and graze around her clit. She took her hand off his and used it to push her panties over her hips and down her legs.

Stefan hooked his arm under her knee and lifted it onto the tiled counter, separating her legs so he could nestle his body up behind hers. He rubbed his pelvis into her lower back, letting her feel his erection, which was getting harder by the second.

Elena bit back a moan when Stefan penetrated her with his fingers, keeping in mind that their daughter was sleeping one room away. He brought his other hand up to her chest and pulled her top the rest of the way down, cupping her breast in his hand when he finally had access to it. He continued to work up a rhythm with his fingers while he gently massaged her breast, starting with the entire mound and working towards the nipple.

When he reached the nipple, he rolled it between his thumb and index finger, using the little drops of milk it was weeping to aid his movements. He took his damp hand and slid it under the waistband of his sweatpants and to his penis, which had become uncomfortably engorged while watching Elena writhe on his fingers.

Stefan slid his fingers from Elena's body and to her clit, rubbing small circles. Elena leaned forward and put one hand on the counter by her knee to brace her weight, while she brought her other hand to her neglected nipple. She could feel Stefan was touching himself behind her and she could barely contain her excitement. She found it insanely hot when someone so manly and stoic engaged in self-stimulation and it had her on the verge of orgasm.

Elena pinched her nipple painfully hard as she started to tremor around Stefan's fingers. She opened her eyes to watch Stefan in the mirror as she came, the fingers rubbing her clit in time with the hand jerking his cock. She leaned her body back to rest on his as she caught her breath.

Stefan pulled his fingers from her body and gently stroked the skin on her lower belly. He removed his hand from his cock and bent over to open the vanity drawer, searching around for a condom. By the time he had it open and on, Elena was completely naked and leaning over the counter, her weight braced on her hands in front of her.

Stefan kissed up her spinal column and covered her hands with his. He moved his hips around until he worked the tip into her, stopping to nip her lips when she turned her head to him, and then easing himself the rest of the way in. He stilled and let her body adjust, putting his knee up on the counter next to hers.

Elena bit into his bottom lip when he started to move, her little whines going directly from her mouth to his. He thrust a few times in the crouched position they were in before straitening his body and pulling hers up with him. He sped up his thrusts, the new angle allowing him to hit the sensitive front wall of her vagina.

He brought both hands up to her breasts and squeezed them, she let out a long moan as she came again, her body shaking and tremoring in his arms.

He slowed his thrusts and then pulled out. He used his hand to brush the hair from her neck and swayed their hips, nipping her lips until she opened her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing." He answered, separating their sweaty bodies and tossing the condom into the trash. "I just want to go to the bedroom." He reached into the drawer and took another condom out.  
"Oh." Elena looked over at him and bit her lip, her body sill swollen and flushed with arousal. "It's a multiple condom night?" He took her hand and pulled her to the bedroom.  
"It's a multiple condom night." He confirmed, pushing her pack on to the bed and helping her maneuver so her head was on a pillow.  
"We've been having a lot of those lately." She used her hand to wipe the sweat from his face and spread her thighs so he could lay between them.  
"Is that a complaint?" He kissed along her collarbone.  
"No." She giggled and gripped the hair on his head, forcing his face up to hers.

Neither one of them could deny that even with the stress of a toddler, their sex life had been more amazing then ever. Once they had gotten over all of the physical postpartum problems and the emotional relationship issues, they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

"Give it to me." She took the condom from his hand and ripped it open with her teeth. She reached between their bodies and wrapped her hand around the base of his dick, slowly squeezing it all the way back up to the tip, stopping to circle the ridge when she reached it.

Stefan groaned and dropped his head to her chest as she did it again. He brushed his lips around the unblemished flesh, stopping when he found a nipple. Before he could close he mouth around it, Elena jerked her hand again and he lifted his head up.

"Elena." He said sternly.  
"Hm." She answered, coyly, looking up at him through her eyelashes.  
"Put it on before I come in your hand."

She pinched the tip and rolled the condom down his shaft and to the base. As soon as Stefan felt it securely in place, he thrust back into her with a force that jerked her whole body. He moved a hand to the top of her head to prevent it from hitting the headboard. Elena gripped his shoulders and tipped her head back, arching her body as he brought his mouth back to her chest.

He flattened his tongue and gently sucked, feeling her nipple lengthen in his mouth. He cupped the flesh of her breast and squeezed to stimulate her let down, simultaneously increasing the suction and pull of his mouth. As soon as the warm milk started to fill his mouth, he worked his hips back up to a steady rhythm.

"Oh… Fuck…" Elena breathed up towards the ceiling. "…Stefan." She tightened the grip she had on his hair and buried her face in it. She let the muscles in her lower body go slack and her legs fall open, giving his as much room to move as she could.

He thrust into her a final time, grunting into her breast as he filled the latex barrier between them. He kept suckling as he rode out the ripples of his orgasm, still pumping his hips. When his hips stopped and his breathing started to slow, he held the overflowing condom to the base of his penis and pulled it from her body.

* * *

"I think when I move in, we need to move Lily to her own bedroom." Elena said as she stood at her dresser and dug around in her underwear drawer.

"I like her in our room." Stefan pouted.  
"I know you do, BUT if she sees either one of us in the room she won't put herself to sleep." She stepped into a pair of panties.  
"True." He got into bed and pulled the covers up around him. "But she goes to bed four hours before we do."  
"True." Elena agreed, pulling a clean nightgown over her head. "You know it makes me uncomfortable knowing she's in there when we have sex." She got into bed next to him and propped her head up on her hand.

"She's sleeping." Stefan rolled his eyes. "And even if she does wake up what do you think she's going to do? She's a baby, she doesn't know what's happening." He paused. "Do you think she's going to walk into your house and tell Jeremy that her Mother likes it from behind?"

"Stefan!" She slapped his chest and pushed him back onto the bed.  
"Or that sometimes Daddy holds Mommy down on the bed and Mommy makes all kinds of strange noises?"

"I'm trying to have a serious parenting conversation here… And you better watch yourself of you aren't going to be hearing ANY of those strange noises." She dug her index finger into his pectoral muscle.

"When you move, we will talk about it." He leaned forward and pecked her lips. "Don't worry about it yet."  
"How about when she's two?"  
"Elena. Go to sleep."


End file.
